Reencuentro
by danipucca
Summary: Tooru para abrirse a nuevas oportunidades deja Kasukabe a los 10 años para vivir con una tía en Tokio, a los 19 años luego de terminar su primer año en la universidad decide tomar unas vacaciones en su ciudad natal ¿Qué sorpresas le traerá su regreso? /ShinKaza / Shinnosuke x Kazama /
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACIONES

 **ESTE FANFIC ES PUBLICADO POR MI EN WATTPAD, MI NOMBRE DE USUARIO ALLÍ ES "KaitoShionsempai", PUEDEN TAMBIÉN LEERLO ALLÍ.**

 **LA MAYORÍA DE PERSONAJES QUE OCUPÉ EN ESTE FANFIC PERTENECEN AL CREADOR DE SHIN CHAN, YO SOLO LOS OCUPÉ PARA HACER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **TOORU**

Hoy es mi primer día de vacaciones luego de completar mi primer año en la Universidad de Tokio, hace algunos años que me fui de mi ciudad natal para buscar mejores oportunidades, terminé mis estudios en Tokio y ahora entré a la universidad a estudiar economía como siempre quise, sin embargo ya extraño a mi familia, tengo ganas de verlos así que después de mucho tiempo conseguí ahorrar suficiente para ir, será una sorpresa.

Me encontraba estudiando como siempre, no puedo dejar las obligaciones de lado, antes de eso limpié mi apartamento dejándolo impecable. Mi vuelo salía a las 8:00PM. , ya tenía todo, pasaporte, equipaje, etc., mientras leía un problema de matemáticas mi mente divagó, pensé en mis amigos, desde niños que no nos vemos, tenía 10 años cuando me fui de Kasukabe a Tokio, me había mudado con una tía y al cumplir mayoría de edad con un dinero ahorrado me mudé a un apartamento para mi solo, ahora hace poco cumplí los 19 años, me pregunto que será del resto de mis amistades, pero por sobre todo pienso en un niño de cabellos azabache y revoltoso que siempre me molestaba de pequeño... Me sonrojé y sacudí la cabeza ¡Debo estudiar!¡Deja de pensar en tonterías Kazama!.

\- Mierda.- dije casi en un susurro mirando el reloj de mi cuarto, ya eran las 7:00PM., el aeropuerto quedaba algo lejos, me levanté de mi silla agarrando mis materiales de estudio metiéndolos en una de mis maletas, suspiré y me puse un abrigo largo color negro con una bufanda blanca que enrollé en mi cuello, tomé todo lo necesario mas las llaves de mi casa y le eché una ultima mirada al lugar que fue mi hogar por un año, cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

Salí del edificio y esperé a un taxi mientras le mandaba un mensaje a un amigo que conocí en la universidad y que me quiso acompañar en el viaje, le había dicho que no tenía dinero para pagar su pasaje pero al parecer le pidió prestado a sus padres para pagar uno para él, suspiré. Un taxi se detuvo en la parada, el conductor salió del auto ofreciéndome llevar mis cosas en el maletero lo cual acepté para después subirme al taxi, en unos minutos partimos al aeropuerto.

Bajé del auto para luego tomar mis maletas que el conductor me entregó y entré al aeropuerto, inmediatamente escuché una voz gritar mi nombre, me giré en dirección a la voz y ahí estaba mi amigo Daiki esperándome con su notable cabellera colorina.

\- ¡Hola Daiki!.- dije en voz alta acercándome a él y miré mi reloj, faltaba poco para que dieran las 8:00PM.- ¿Estás preparado?.-

\- Hola Kazama-kun, si estoy listo y emocionado, nunca he visitado Kasukabe y me alegra que sea contigo.- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa amablemente.-

\- Vamos.- me adelanté y él me siguió.

Estabamos pisando el suelo de Kasukabe, inspiré ondo mirando a mi alrededor, ya habíamos salido del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a tomar un taxi que nos llevara a mi casa, una vez en el vehículo solo me concentré en admirar el paisaje, no había cambiado tanto esta ciudad a pesar de los años, Daiki me sacaba conversación de vez en cuando y yo le respondía gustoso. Al llegar frente a mi casa el taxi paró, nos bajamos del auto y tomando nuestro equipaje nos dirigimos a la entrada de mi hogar. Toqué la puerta y mi madre salió a atenderla me miró sorprendida avalanzandose a mis brazos gritando.

\- ¡Tooru, mi bebe me alegro tanto de verte! Pero ¿qué haces aquí?.- mi madre seguía abrazándome y yo a ella aunque me daba algo de pena porque Daiki nos estaba observando.-

\- Ya mamá, tranquila, ahorré para un pasaje y vine a visitarte.- le expliqué con una sonrisa.-

\- Pero... pero nosotros pudimos pagarte el pasaje hijo, no era necesario que ahorres.-

\- No mamá, era una sorpresa.- dije y voltee hacia Daiki, separé un poco a mi madre para presentarselo.- Mamá, él es Daiki, un amigo de la universidad. Daiki, ella es mi madre.-

\- Encantado de conocerla.- saludó cortésmente haciendo una reverencia.-

\- Oh Daiki.- hizo una reverencia igual.- encantada, se ve que eres un chico muy educado.- dijo mi madre haciendo sonrojar a mi amigo.-

Entramos a casa y mi madre me atendió como a un rey, supongo me extrañaba tanto como yo a ella, cenamos y nos fuimos a la cama, nuestro equipaje estaba aun ahí en mi cuarto, no sacamos nada, solo nuestros pijamas, y de un closet saqué un futón para que Daiki se acostara. Cuando estuvo todo listo nos acostamos, nos dimos las buenas noches y dormimos hasta el otro día, yo en especial me dormí pensando en aquel chico de cabellos azabache.

 _Al día siguiente._

Me desperté poco a poco, bostecé y me estiré, abrí los ojos y noté que recién estaba amaneciendo, como siempre despertando temprano aunque fueran vacaciones, me senté en la cama y vi que Daiki seguía dormido, lo normal, estamos de vacaciones, me levanté para luego salir del cuarto en silencio para no despertarlo. Me dirigí a la cocina y encontré a mi madre levantada supongo que esperaba que me levantara temprano ya que era una costumbre mia.

\- Buenos días mi Tooru.- dijo mi madre cariñosamente y puso dos platos, uno con dos tostadas, y el otro con salchichas y huevos, me sirvió jugo mientras yo me acomodaba en la silla.- Aquí está tu desayuno.-

\- Gracias mamá.- sonreí y comencé a comer.-

La mañana pasó tranquila, luego de desayunar ayudé a mi madre con la limpieza de la casa, a las 9:00AM. comencé a estudiar un poco acomodándome en mi escritorio intentando no despertar a Daiki y a las 10:00AM. mi amigo despertó dandome los buenos días que yo correspondí.

\- Como siempre levantandote temprano, Kazama-kun.- comentó el pecoso sonriéndome.-

\- Ya sabes, para ser exitoso hay que madrugar.- dije y solté una risa algo presumida a lo que él también río.-

\- Oye ¿cuanto tiempo llevas estudiando?.- preguntó levantándose para acercarse a mi.-

\- Pues una hora, ¿porqué?.- pregunté de vuelta.-

\- Pues para que aprovechemos el día, vamos al parque o a alguna piscina, lo que sea, me aburro.- reclamó haciendo puchero, se me hizo adorable.-

\- No, debo estudiar y administrar mi tiempo correctamente.- dije firme a lo que él me jaló del brazo tratando de sacarme del cuarto.-

\- ¡Vamos Kazama-kun! Relajate, estamos de vacaciones.- dijo mientras me obligaba a salir.-

Estabamos en camino al parque, está de mas decir que Daiki me sacó casi arrastrando de casa, suspiré, aunque tal vez no sea tan malo un día de relajo, después de todo siempre me exijo demasiado. Llegamos al parque, Daiki me hizo una seña para sentarnos en unos columpios que nunca había visto ahí, aunque es normal, hace tiempo que no estoy aquí, debieron poner juegos nuevos para los niños.

\- Tu ciudad es muy bonita, Kazama-kun.- dijo mi amigo sacándome conversa.-

\- Si, hace años que no visitaba mi ciudad natal.- reí un poco.- hasta creo que estos columpios los pusieron cuando no me encontraba aquí y puedo notar que ahora mas gente la visita.- dirigí mi mirada a las multiples familias que había en el parque.-

\- Eso es normal, tú me dijiste que desde los 10 años que te fuiste a Tokio.- dijo mirándome con un sonrisa para luego desviar la mirada admirando el paisaje.-

De repente sentí un leve aire placentero en mi oreja haciéndome estremecer y sonrojar... no me digas que...

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**TOORU**

No puede ser... que sea... vi como unas manos tapaban mis ojos mientras esa persona mordía levemente mi oreja.

\- ¿Quién soy?.- susurró una voz que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte a pesar del tono más maduro por la edad.- Este aun sigue siento tu punto débil.- soltó una risita.-  
\- ¡SH-SHINNOSUKE!.- grité a la vez que quitaba sus manos de mis ojos con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas.-  
-Ay, tú nunca cambias, siempre tan alterado.- dijo con simpleza.-  
\- Como si pudiera estar tranquilo con tus estupideces.- dije molesto.-  
\- Vamos no te enojes, Kazama nos acabamos de reencontrar y ya andas con esa cara de malhumorado.- comentó alzando sus hombros, yo suspiré.-  
\- Kazama-kun ¿quién es él?.- preguntó Daiki, por un segundo me olvidé completamente de él.-

 **SHINNOSUKE**

No me lo puedo creer, al fin me reencontré con Tooru, pensé que no lo volvería a ver, estaba mas feliz que nunca pero el tipo que venía con él nos interrumpió ¡Maldita sea!.

\- Ah pues mi Tooru y yo somos...- empecé a decir con mis manos entrelazadas y sonrojado pero Kazama no me dejó seguir diciendo nada porque me tapó la boca y me mandó una mirada asesina que obvio no me asustaba en lo mas mínimo.-  
\- Somos amigos de la infancia.- sonrió y ese tipo pecoso tenía cara de no creerle mucho.- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿verdad, Shin?.- dijo lanzándome una mirada amenazante.-  
\- Si, claro que si.- contesté haciendo caso a sus amenazas, tampoco quería que me odiara si recién nos habíanos reencontrado.- Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Kazama.- seguí hablando mientras puse mi mano en su hombro para jalarlo un poco hacia mi lado en un gesto amistoso y sonreí con sinceridad, pues de verdad estaba feliz.-  
\- ¡Oh, ya veo! Que bien que se hayan reencontrado.- dijo ese tipo con una sonrisa demasiado falsa.- Soy Daiki, encantado.- extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía, yo correspondí su gesto.-  
\- Un gusto, soy Shinnosuke.- sonreí con encanto.-  
\- No hizo falta que los presentara.- dijo Kazama riendo.- ¿Cómo están todos, Shin?.-  
\- Ah pues están bien.- dijo colocando su dedo indice sobre sus labios.- Masao y Boo comenzaron un negocio juntos así que siempre están ocupados y Nene está estudiando enfermería.-  
\- Que bueno, por lo que me cuentas les va bien.- sonrió calidamente sacandome un pequeño sonrojo.- ... Chicos, ya son las 12:00PM., ¿vamos a mi casa a comer algo?.- propuso Kazama y ambos aceptamos.-

Nos dirigimos a casa de Tooru, ese tal Daiki hablaba mucho con él, me pregunto de donde lo conoce, para no parecer el mal tercio decidí revisar mi celular. Llegamos a casa del peli-azul en unos minutos, su madre nos atendió a los tres muy bien, estabamos comiendo un postre mientras conversábamos sentados en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué están estudiando?.- pregunté dandole un bocado a mi pastel.-  
\- Ambos estudiamos economía.- dijo el pecoso interrumpiendo a Kazama que iba a responder.- ¿y tu?.-  
\- ¿Yo? Pues fotografía.- dije con simpleza creando reacciones de sorpresa por parte de ambos.-  
\- Bueno, no esperaba menos de ti, te ves como ese tipo de persona.- comentó ese Daiki de forma despectiva, yo me crucé de brazos.-  
\- ¿Qué tipo de persona?.- indagué con el ceño fruncido.- Supongo que te refieres a alguien inteligente, guapo y creativo.- dije pasando mis dedos por mi cabello de manera sensual.-  
\- Mas bien diría estúpido sin futuro.- comentó ese tipo, ya me estaba comenzando a hartar cuando Kazama intervino.-  
\- ¡Daiki suficiente! Deja tus prejuicios de lado, te oyes mal diciendo esas cosas.- le reprendió, yo sonreí.-  
\- ¿Pero que dices? Sabes que es así, ambos opinamos lo mismo...- comenzó a decir Daiki pero Kazama lo interrumpió.-  
\- Lo que yo opine no tiene importancia, es mi amigo y siempre lo voy a apoyar.- finalizó haciendo callar a ese pecoso estúpido mientras tanto yo aproveché que el peli-azul no estaba mirándome para soplarle suavemente la oreja consiguiendo una reacción placentera en él, sonreí con malicia y abracé a Kazama con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.-  
\- ¡Ay mi Tooru, como siempre protegiéndome!.- dije frotándome contra él.- Veo que aun recuerdas la relación que teníamos cuando éramos niños.- Kazama puso su mano en mi cara tratando de empujarme enojado y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.-  
\- ¡Imbécil, trato de defenderte y vienes con tus bobadas de siempre!.- me gritó.-  
\- Ay vamos no lo niegues, teníamos una bella relación ¿o no?.- dije intentando acercar mis labios en forma de beso a los suyos, él por su parte solo trataba de alejarme.- Todos esos besos que nos dimos, mi Tooru.-  
\- ¡NO! Deja de decir cochinadas.- dijo notablemente molesto.- Lo siento Daiki, supongo que mi amigo jamás madurará.- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa dedicada a ese tipo.

 **DAIKI**

No pude mas que mirar a ambos algo pasmado, creí que Kazama-kun era soltero, y además ¡ese "amigo" le llama por su nombre de pila! pero pensándolo bien a pesar de que él se le insinúa no le corresponde, ¿será que aun tenga oportunidad de iniciar algo con él?. Traté de disimular mi reacción a su escenita reciente y hablé.

\- No te preocupes, no hay problema, supongo que todos tienen ese amigo pegote que le encanta bromear.- reí lo mas normal posible, al parecer se tragaron mi actuación porque cambiaron completamente de tema, luego de unas horas llenas de juegos y entretención al fin el tipo de cabellos azabache debía irse. Cenamos y luego de eso nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto a dormir, mientras nos poníamos el pijama decidí entablar conversación.- Oye, perdona si ofendí a tu amigo, no fue mi intención.-  
\- En realidad deberías disculparte con él, no conmigo.- respondió.-  
\- Lo sé.- dije y pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, ya cuando ambos estábamos acostados en nuestros lugares para dormir decidí sacarme la duda lo más rápido posible.- Kazama-kun.-  
\- ¿Si?.- dijo dándose vuelta en la cama ya que estaba a espaldas de mi hace unos instantes.-  
\- ¿Shinnosuke-san y tú tuvieron algo hace años?.- pregunté y Kazama me miró notablemente nervioso pero tratando de controlarse.-  
\- N-No, claro que no, él siempre me molestaba de esa manera cuando éramos niños, no le prestes atención siempre ha sido así.- comentó con tono molesto, mas en su rostro había un pequeño rastro de... ¿tristeza?.- Buenas noches, Daiki.- se despidió dándose la vuelta, por lo que no pude seguir preguntándole nada mas.-  
\- Buenas noches, Kazama-kun.- me despedí y me acomodé para dormir.-

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

_Un par de días después..._

 **TOORU**

Estoy sentado en una banca junto a un arbol esperando alguna señal de que la persona con la que me cité había llegado, estos últimos dos días he estado pensando mucho en Shinnosuke, me enfada pero es algo que no puedo evitar y no sé porque. Dos días que no lo veo y de repente me llega un mensaje suyo, ya que yo le había pasado mi número la última vez que estuvo en mi casa, decía que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo muy importante, dudé un poco en venir ya que obviamente se trata de Shin-chan y cualquier bobada para él es importante, pero al final decidí ir. Daiki me dijo que no era buena idea pero pasé olímpicamente de él y me marché al parque. Ya son las 4:00PM. y Shinnosuke me citó a las 3:40PM., suspiré, no se le quita lo irresponsable e impuntual a este tipo.

\- Kazama~~.- escuché y al instante de haber volteado tenía a Shin-chan al lado casi pegado a mi cara.- Me alegro que hayas venido.-  
\- Ah si...- dije un poco sorprendido y sin saber como reaccionar por la cercanía o más bien porque hubo un instante en que Shinnosuke me pareció lindo.- No te acerques tanto.- dije reaccionando al fin y alejándolo de mi cara.-  
\- Ay Tooru, no seas tímido. Además se nota que mi belleza te sorprendió.- dijo con simpleza y guiñándome el ojo.-  
\- Shinnosuke déjate de tonterías, son imaginaciones tuyas.- le reclamé molesto.- Entonces ¿para que me citaste?.-  
\- Ah, es que quería pedirte algo importante, es sobre algo que me gustaría hacer.- comenzó a decir.- pero antes me gustaría hablar un poco contigo, con ese amigo tuyo haciendo mal tercio no se podía conversar en paz.- dijo alzando sus hombros y suspirando.-  
\- Pues ¿de que querías hablar?.- pregunté y Shinnosuke se acercó mas a mi sonriendo.-  
\- Me gustaría saber ¿que tanto has echo estos ultimos años?.- preguntó.- ¿A cuantos chicos conociste?¿Ya te has enamorado?¿Has tenido novia o novio?. No sé Kazama, son muchas preguntas.- me dijo con una seriedad que no era normal en él.-  
\- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas son esas?.- suspiré resignado a contestarlas.- En estos años no he echo mas que estudiar y estudiar con dedicación para lograr un buen futuro, ya sabes como soy Shin. He conocido muchos chicos obviamente, pero no sé que tenga de importante esa pregunta, si me he enamorado o eso creo y no, no he tenido novia ni mucho menos novio.- le respondí con total sinceridad a lo que él sonrió calidamente sacándome un sonrojo.-  
\- Que alegría.- dijo, yo le iba a preguntar cual era la causa de su alegría pero me interrumpió.- ¿de quién te has enamorado?.- preguntó tomándome de las manos con un brillo en los ojos.-  
\- Ah, no te lo diré Shin-chan, no preguntes estupideces sin importancia.- conteste tratando de no sonrojarme pero fue inútil.- M-Mejor respondeme las mismas preguntas.- dije.-  
\- Oh así que si tienes interés en mi.- dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, estaba a punto de gritarle pero continuó hablando.- Pues... te seré sincero, luego de que te fuiste me hiciste bastante falta y pensé mucho en ti, en que las bromas que te hacía tenían algo de verdad en ellas y luego en la adolescencia al ver que no regresabas mi conducta en la escuela empeoró más y más, salía con cualquier chica o chico que se me ofreciera, sin embargo un buen día descubrí mi gusto por la fotografía y creo que ese hobbie me sacó de la oscuridad, así que decidí estudiarlo, no me he vuelto a enamorar, tengo una novia ahora pero la verdad es que me vale, solo es para llenar el vacío que dejaste en mi.- finalizó dejándome boquiabierto, no sé si por la declaración que acababa de hacer o por el echo de que tiene novia.-  
\- Y-Yo no sé que decir, Shin.- dije luego de algunos minutos de silencio, él negó con la cabeza.-  
\- No te preocupes, yo ya sé que no sientes nada por mi...- dijo, quise decirle que no, que siempre me había gustado pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.- ... y además debió sorprenderte lo serio que me puse, lo siento.- rió.- supongo que con la edad he madurado aunque sea un poco.- "No tanto como para coquetear con alguien teniendo novia" pensé.-

Se creó un silencio incomodo que no sabía como romper, sentí el brazo izquierdo de Shin rodearme la espalda para poner su mano en mi cintura, a lo que yo me sonrojé, Shinnosuke me abrazó por completo poniendo su cara entre mi hombro y cuello, de repente sentí un ligero aire en mi oído que me hizo estremecer y soltar un pequeño jadeo perdiendo todas mis fuerzas por lo que se me hizo imposible separarlo de mi, luego el peli-negro mordió suavemente mi oreja.

\- Shi-Shinnosuke, ya para, además tienes novia.- dije poniendo mi mano en su cara para alejarlo, él me miró directamente a los ojos cosa que me puso nervioso.-  
\- Sé mi modelo.- pidió a lo cual yo me desconcerté.-  
\- ¿Qué?.- pregunté sin mas.-  
\- Que quiero que seas mi modelo, por eso te cité aquí.- comenzó a explicar.- desde adolescente quiero hacer mi sesión de fotos soñada pero ningún chico era perfecto para ese papel.- me tomó de las manos.- ¡por favor!  
\- ¿Qué?¿Y quién me asegura que no me saldrás con tus bobadas de siempre?.- dije.- Además yo no sé posar ni ser modelo, mi especialidad son las matemáticas y los idiomas, Shinnosuke.-  
\- No importa, yo sé que lo harás bien...- se paró para luego hacer una reverencia ante mi.- ¡por favor!.- yo suspiré.-  
\- Esta bien, pero que conste que te lo advertí.- acepté resignado.-  
\- ¡WOOO!.- exclamó Shin asustándome y luego me abrazó efusivamente.- ¡muchas gracias!  
\- Si, si, solo aléjate.- pedí sonrojado y él me soltó.-  
\- Será el domingo.- dijo mientras yo me paraba del banco.- Toma, esta es la dirección de mi casa.- dijo entregándome un papel con algo anotado.-  
\- Ah gracias, por lo que veo ya no vives con tus padres.-  
\- No, necesitaba una casa para mi solo, sobretodo por el asunto de hacer mi propio estudio de fotografía en casa.- sonrió.-  
\- Oh, y ¿a tu novia no le molesta que este todo lleno de cámaras y cosas parecidas?.- pregunté dando por echo que viven juntos, a lo cual él rio.- no para nada, ella suele quedarse una semana en mi casa y otra semana en casa de sus padres.- contestó.- bueno ya me debo ir, te veo el domingo, a las 9:00AM.- se despidió con la mano alejándose rápidamente.-  
\- Hasta pronto, Shinnosuke.- lo despedí con la mano y me dirigí a casa.-

Mientras caminaba a casa pensaba en lo que acaba de pasar, ¿Cómo pude aceptar una propuesta así?, suspiré, ya no puedo cancelar porque soy un hombre de palabra, si dije que iba a hacerlo es porque lo haré, miré el calendario de mi celular, es viernes, muy pronto será domingo y tendré que prepararme mentalmente para cuando vaya a su casa. Aunque no me gusten los chicos siempre me he sentido extraño al lado de Shinnosuke, espero no pase nada raro o mas bien que ese imbécil no haga cosas raras, porque ya estoy comenzando a aceptar que me gusta...

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**DAIKI**

Kazama-kun llegó a casa a eso de las 6:00PM., su madre estaba tendiendo ropa mientras yo barría el piso, saludé al peli-azul quien venía con una cara muy extraña de nervios mezclado con felicidad, me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ese amigo suyo y él, ¿será que me mintió y en realidad todo este tiempo estuvieron juntos y acaban de tener una cita?. Creo que puse una cara de tanta impresión y decepción que Kazama lo notó.

\- Daiki, ¿pasa algo?.- me dijo preocupado.-  
\- ¿Ah? No Kazama-kun, no me sucede nada.- intenté sonar lo mas relajado posible.- y a ti ¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo?¿Qué quería?.- mis preguntas causaron una expresión nerviosa en él.-  
\- Ah eso, es que Shinnosuke quería pedirme ser su modelo para una sesión de fotos.-dijo causando que yo me imaginara cosas raras.- Y pues insistió tanto que tuve que aceptar.- aclaró él, yo por mi parte me llené de celos pero intenté que no se notara.-  
\- ¿Estás seguro de aceptar eso? Por lo que he visto es un amigo bastante lanzado, ¿no temes que te haga algo?.- pregunté intentando sonar preocupado.-  
\- Claro que estoy seguro, quiero ayudarle, y no te preocupes por eso, él no me hará nada, solo son bromas infantiles que siempre ha echo.- afirmó tan seguro que me lo transmitió tranquilizando mis celos.-  
\- Y ¿cuando es esa sesión de fotos? Podría acompañarte.- ofrecí.-  
\- Es el domingo pero no te preocupes, iré solo, tú podrías ir a una piscina que hay cerca, seguro mi madre gustosa te acompaña.- me ofreció de vuelta.-  
\- Pero Kazama-kun, yo preferiría ir contigo.- le dije tomándolo del brazo.-  
\- No seas exagerado.- dijo sonriendo de forma amable y soltando mi agarre de su brazo.- aun tenemos muchísimos días para ir juntos, además yo acepté ir a la sesión, soy un hombre de palabra.-  
\- Oh bueno esta bien.- me resigné.-

Pasamos la tarde jugando videojuegos y comiendo, era muy divertido estar al lado de Kazama-kun, es un gran chico y me gusta tanto, pero no creo que haya oportunidad de entrar a su corazón.

 **SHINNOSUKE**

Estoy feliz, Kazama aceptó ser mi modelo, no puedo quitarme esta sonrisa de la cara, mientras caminaba a mi casa mi celular sonó, era mi novia Nanako, esa chica que tanto me gustaba de niño me había pedido salir hace ya casi un año, obviamente acepté y nos hicimos novios pero en ese momento y aun ahora solo puedo pensar en Tooru, ni siquiera hemos tenido intimidad por el miedo que tengo a que se me escape su nombre en el acto. Suspiré y le contesté, me dijo que me esperaba en mi casa, que me había echo una cena deliciosa, ni cuenta me di que estuve dando vueltas por la calle hasta que dieron las 7:30PM., corté la llamada con Nanako y fui corriendo a casa para no tardar más.

\- He vuelto, Nanako.- le saludé.-  
\- Bienvenido a casa, Shin.- dijo ella con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras ponía la cena sobre la mesa.-  
\- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?.-  
\- Ah muy bien ¿y a ti?.- me preguntó de vuelta.-  
\- Hoy no me tocó ir al trabajo, me dieron el día libre, no sé porque, supongo soy muy buen empleado.- presumí rascandome la nuca.-  
\- Que bien mi amor.- dijo acercandose a mi para darme un abrazo que yo correspondí.- trabajas muy duro siempre.- se sentó en mis piernas a lo cual no me negué y empecé a comer lo que había servido mi novia.-  
\- Obviamente, Shinnosuke siempre se esfuerza por conseguir lo que se propone.- dije decidido.- Mi equipo fotográfico no se paga solo, mis padres solo me pagan la universidad.- comenté.-  
\- Eso lo sé, Shin-chan, estoy orgullosa de ti, siempre fuiste un niño bueno y te convertiste en un gran hombre.- me halagó para despues besar suavemente mis labios, yo solo sonreí después del beso, es una mujer buena y hermosa pero nada de lo que hace me provoca.-

Luego de cenar nos dirigimos a la habitación de invitados para dormir, ya que en mi habitación estaba mi equipo fotografico y no quería incomodar a Nanako yendo a dormir ahí con ella, nos acostamos en la cama y apagué la luz dispuesto a descansar. Como todas las noches que Nanako se quedaba a dormir intentaba seducirme con toqueteos y palabras sugerentes que yo solo ignoraba hasta quedarme dormido.

 _Al día siguiente..._

 **TOORU**

Me levanté temprano como siempre para empezar a sacudir los muebles y lavar la ropa sucia del día anterior, luego a eso de las 9:00AM. me di una ducha para refrescarme y limpiarme, me vestí con la ropa formal que siempre usaba, tal vez mañana me ponga algo diferente ya que voy a casa de Shinnosuke por la sesión y debería usar ropa mas cómoda, mientras pensaba en eso sequé y peiné mi cabello. Cuando se terminó de lavar la ropa la tendí, mi madre se levantó para darme el desayuno y Daiki se fue a tomar una ducha, desayunamos los tres y después me fui a estudiar a mi cuarto el resto de la mañana.

Estaba resolviendo una ecuación cuando Daiki entró en mi habitación causando un gran bullicio, voltee a verlo enojado pero se veía tan emocionado que mejor me mantuve callado y dejé que hablara.

\- Kazama-kun, por favor salgamos un rato.- me rogó a lo que yo vi la hora en mi reloj de mano, eran las 1:00PM.-  
\- Pero si son las 1:00 de la tarde, ya casi es hora de almorzar.- le contesté con el ceño fruncido.-  
\- Por fa, solo un ratito ¿SIII?.- dijo con los ojos brillosos.-  
\- Bueno bueno, esta bien paseemos por ahí.- dije y me levanté.-

Salimos y paseamos por la ciudad, le mostré varios lugares a Daiki desde tiendas hasta atracciones, compramos algunas cosas para el almuerzo y nos dirigimos a casa, pasamos por el parque ya que estaba en nuestro camino, habían bastantes familias y parejas pasando el rato, entre ellas había una que se me hacía conocida.

\- Oye ¿ese no es tu amigo?.- dijo Daiki señalando a una pareja que estaba abrazada y besándose.-  
\- Ah si, es él.- dije simplemente y al ver que se separaban me sorprendí, ¿su novia es Nanako? Aquella chica que le gustaba tanto de niño, ¡no puede ser!.-  
\- Hola Shinnosuke-kun.- dijo mi amigo acercándose a la pareja, intenté detenerlo pero no pude.-  
\- Ah hola, Daiki y Kazama.- dijo Shin-chan con una sonrisa.-  
\- Hola.- dijo Nanako con una encantadora sonrisa, siempre esa mujer ha sido hermosa.-  
\- Nanako ellos son mis amigos.- dijo Shin chan.- son Kazama y Daiki.-  
\- Oh si me acuerdo de Kazama.- dijo tomando mis manos con una sonrisa.- que grande te has puesto, aun recuerdo lo pequeño y adorable que eras cuando niño.-  
\- Ay no es para tanto, todos crecen.- dije algo sonrojado por los halagos.-  
\- Y a ti, encantada de conocerte Daiki.- dijo Nanako haciendo una reverencia.-  
\- Encantado Nanako-sama.- dijo Daiki haciendo también una reverencia.-  
\- Supongo que es tu novia, ¿no Shinnosuke?.- pregunté intentando sonreír lo mas normal posible.-  
\- Si, ella es.- dijo abrazándola por el hombro.-  
\- Que suertudo eres.- dijo Daiki exageradamente feliz, eso es raro, por otra parte Shinnosuke y Nanako rieron sonrojados.-

Hablamos un poco y nos retiramos de ahí ya que eran casi las 3:00PM. y debíamos almorzar, al llegar a casa mi madre estaba durmiendo una siesta, decidimos hacer el almuerzo nosotros y la despertamos cuando estuvo todo listo, almorzamos y el resto de la tarde jugamos a las cartas los tres, luego de la cena Daiki y yo nos quedamos hasta la 1:00AM. jugando videojuegos. Ya al habernos acostados Daiki me llamó.

\- ¿Qué sucede?.- dije ya casi dormido.-  
\- Nanako-sama y Shinnosuke-san se veían felices juntos.- dijo Daiki.-  
\- Si, esa mujer es hermosa y a Shinnosuke siempre le atrajo desde el jardín de niños.- dije para luego darme la vuelta evitando que viera mi cara de tristeza.- Buenas noches, Daiki.-  
\- Buenas noches, Kazama-kun.-

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

**TOORU**

Hoy es el día, tengo que ir a la casa de Shinnosuke, son las 6:00AM., estoy tan nervioso que ni me atrevo a levantarme de la cama. Suspiré, después de unos minutos me levanté, aparté la ropa que me iba a poner hoy para después ir a la ducha, tomé un baño y luego de eso me sequé para ponerme la ropa que había escogido, unos shorts negros que me llegaban a la mitad del muslo, sin olvidar ponerme los bóxer antes obviamente, una camiseta musculosa blanca ya que hoy hacía mucho calor y de calzado me puse unas zapatillas negras con detalles en rojo, sequé y peiné mi cabello, me puse algo de perfume. Salí del baño ya eran las 7:00AM., mi madre ya me tenía el desayuno listo, ella estaba con ropa muy veraniega ya que hoy iba con Daiki a la piscina.

\- Aquí esta tu desayuno, Tooru.- me dijo cariñosamente mi madre.- ¿Por qué no vas con nosotros en vez de ir a casa de Shinnosuke?.-  
\- Porque quiero y debo hacerlo mamá, dije que lo haría, soy un hombre de palabra.- expliqué mientras me llevaba un pedazo de comida a la boca.-  
\- Entiendo Tooru.- besó mi mejilla y yo me sonrojé.- te has vuelto todo un hombre.-  
\- Gracias mamá.- le sonreí.-

Daiki apareció unos minutos mas tarde ya que su alarma había sonado, desayunamos los tres y luego agarré mi mochila azul, llevaba agua, ropa para cambiarme y demás, hacía demasiado calor y la dirección de la casa de Shinnosuke era algo lejos, seguro llegaría sudado, suspiré, me puse un jockey en la cabeza y salí de casa despidiendome de mi madre y Daiki.

Caminé por casi 30 minutos bebiendo agua de vez en cuando, ya eran las 8:15AM., aun tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar, decidí revisar mi celular mientras caminaba pero de repente choqué con alguien.

\- Disculpe.- dije algo mareado por el choque.-  
\- No te preocupes, no te vi.- dijo la chica, justo en ese momento nos miramos y me sorprendí.-  
-¡NENE!/¡TOORU!.- gritamos al mismo tiempo y nos abrazamos con una sonrisa.-  
\- Cuanto tiempo ¿por qué no nos avisaste que venías?.- dijo Nene casi llorando de la felicidad por volver a verme.-  
\- Es que era una sorpresa, venía a visitar a mis padres después de mucho tiempo, así que mi madre no les pudo avisar, además perdí contacto con ustedes, no tenía como comunicarme.- expliqué.-  
\- No importa, lo importante es que estás aquí, ¿ya viste a Shin, Masao y Boo?.- preguntó.-  
\- Pues solo a Shinnosuke y fue de casualidad.- contesté, ella por un segundo me miró de manera extraña o mas bien ¿pervertida?.-  
\- Oh vaya pero que suerte y ¿si te llevo a saludar a los demás?.- dijo sonriendo haciendo desaparecer esa mirada.-  
\- No puedo.- dije algo nervioso.- es que quedé con Shin en su casa, así que no le puedo cancelar.- expliqué haciendo que ella soltara esa mirada extraña de nuevo.-  
\- Bueno bueno, entonces te dejo, nos vemos después.- dijo y tomó un papel escribiendo algo y me lo pasó.- que te lo pases bien.- me guiñó el ojo y se largó de ahí.-

Yo solo la miré extrañado moviendo la mano en señal de despedida, en el papel estaba su numero de celular, lo guardé en el mío y seguí caminando, no debo estar muy lejos, seguro falta poco para llegar. Me detuve frente a una casa de dos pisos color ladrillo, la reja estaba abierta así que entré y toqué el timbre que estaba junto a la puerta. Esperé y luego de unos segundos Nanako me abrió la puerta recibiéndome con una gran sonrisa.

\- Oh Kazama, hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- saludó la chica.-  
\- Hola Nanako, Shinnosuke me invitó hoy.- expliqué.-  
\- Ay que raro, Shin no me dijo nada, iré a despertarlo.- dijo y yo miré mi reloj eran las 8:45AM. como siempre Shinnosuke se atrasa en todo.-  
\- Se supone que me citó a las 9:00AM. y sigue dormido, este tipo no cambia.- suspiré y la pelinegra rio para luego ir al piso de arriba a despertar al bello durmiente.-  
\- Entra Kazama, ponte cómodo.- la escuché decir desde lejos.-  
\- Si.- entré cerrando la puerta quitándome las zapatillas en la entrada obviamente y me dirigí a la sala donde había un sofá y una televisión, me senté y esperé.-

Minutos después apareció Shinnosuke aun con el pijama puesto y medio dormido, se sentó a mi lado mientras Nanako traía 2 tazas de café con leche. Tomé un sorbo al café, estaba delicioso, Shin en cambio se lo tomó todo de un trago.

\- Perdon Kazama, me quede dormido jeje.- sonrió rascándose la nuca.-  
\- Siempre igual y uno que viene a tu casa con la mejor disposición a cumplir su palabra de hombre.- dije con un gesto de resignación y suspiré, Shinnosuke acercó su rostro al mío poniéndome nervioso.- ¿Q-Qué?.-  
\- No mientas Kazama.- susurró para luego sonreír con picardía poniendo el dorso de su mano bajo la barbilla.- Estabas ansioso de ser mi modelo yo lo sé, confiesalo que no te de pena.- susurró pegando su mejilla a la mía mientras yo intentaba separarlo.-  
\- Ya basta, Shinnosuke son imaginaciones tuyas, deja de decir tonterías o me iré.- lo empujé fuerte con el ceño fruncido.-  
\- Ay esta bien, me gusta que te hagas el difícil.- sonrió de una forma traviesa típica de él, me tomó de la muñeca y se dirigió a las escaleras conmigo.- Nanako, iremos a mi habitación, le haré una sesión de fotos a Kazama.-  
\- Oh no me lo habías dicho.- dijo ella con una sonrisa algo triste.-  
\- Lo siento Nanako, lo olvidé.- se disculpó Shinnosuke poniendo cara de perro mojado, ella sonrió contenta.-  
\- No te preocupes, yo debo ir a hacer unos tramites hoy, temía dejarte solo y abandonado pero veo que tendrás compañía así que estoy feliz.- dijo acercándose a Shinnosuke dandole un tierno beso en los labios.-

Shinnosuke la llevó hasta la salida la abrazó y volvieron a besarse, me sentía incomodo ahí haciendo el mal tercio al lado de la escalera. Nanako se fue, Shinnosuke se dirigió hacia mi, me tomó de la mano y me condujo hasta su cuarto, era bastante amplio con paredes color azul claro, en el extremo derecho de la habitación había un pequeño estudio fotográfico casero, con solo una luz, un fondo verde y obviamente su cámara encima de un trípode, al lado derecho del estudio estaba su cama. Al lado izquierdo de la habitación estaba su armario y al lado de este un escritorio con una computadora, en el centro había una gran alfombra cuadrada color rojo y mas allá estaba la ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón.

\- No es mucho, aun mi estudio no esta completo.- dijo Shinnosuke.- no me alcanza el dinero para comprar todo de una vez así que intento ahorrar, aunque me es casi imposible hacerlo.-  
\- No me extraña viniendo de ti.- dije mirándolo.- pero esta bien, tu cuarto al menos esta limpio y ordenado, es bastante grande.- comenté y Shin sonrió.-  
\- Deja tu mochila por ahí.- me dijo señalando su cama.- la has traído en la espalda todo el rato.-  
\- Ay lo olvidé.- dije y Shin rio, me dirigí a la cama dejando mi mochila junto con mi jockey ahí. El peli-negro se veía concentrado mirando su cámara, no quise interrumpirlo sin embargo no pude evitar observarlo detenidamente, en verdad se había convertido en un joven atractivo, su cabello revuelto y negro, su cuerpo delgado pero que se apreciaba fuerte, sus ojos negros que parecían un par de ónix que no podía dejar de ver aunque quisiera. De repente Shin volteó a verme, sentí como me puse más rojo que un tomate y sacudí mi cabeza para luego desviar mi mirada a algún punto de la habitación.

\- Si no te importa iré a bañarme.- dijo Shin dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.-  
\- Esta bien, yo te espero.- dije sentándome en su cama mirando mi celular.-  
\- Pero ¿no preferirías acompañarme, Tooru?.- propuso, yo lo volteé a ver para reclamarle y me di cuenta que estaba apoyado en la puerta con el pijama algo desabrochado dejándome ver sus hombros mientras me guiñaba el ojo.- ¿No quieres?, te ves bastante sudado.-  
\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!.- le grité rojo de la vergüenza, lanzándole el primer objeto que toqué con mis manos, en este caso una almohada de su cama.- ¡ya ve a bañarte rápido antes de que me arrepienta de haber venido!.-  
\- Bueno, esta bien.- dijo Shin resignado yéndose al baño.- Por cierto, Tooru enojado se ve aun más lindo.- comentó mientras se alejaba, le iba a reclamar pero mejor me quedé callado.-

Suspiré, será un largo día... Minutos después volvio Shinnosuke con una toalla en la cintura y otra pequeña en la cabeza, me sonrojé y desvié la mirada fingiendo no haberlo visto.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. Chapter 6

**SHINNOSUKE**

Después de bañarme fui a mi habitación por algo de ropa, abrí mi armario tranquilamente sacando una camiseta musculosa roja y unos boxer negros, no tenía ganas de ponerme pantalones con este calor sinceramente, dejé la ropa sobre la silla del escritorio. Sequé mi cabello con la toalla mientras me giré para ver a Kazama, sonreí de lado y me acerqué silenciosamente para que no me escuchara, cuando estuve junto a él soplé su oreja haciendolo estremecer.

\- ¡Shinnosuke!.- gritó molesto girandose a verme.- ¡Ya vistete de una buena vez!.- dijo empujándome de los hombros hasta dejarme frente al armario.- Apurate.-  
\- Esta bien, esta bien.- dije y él se giró esperando, me vestí rápidamente y lo jalé del brazo.-  
\- ¿Qu-Qué haces?.- dijo nervioso.-  
\- Llevarte al estudio.- dije con simpleza mientras con la mano que me quedaba libre tomaba una banquito que estaba al lado del fondo verde para ponerlo en el centro de este.- sientate aquí Kazama.- él solo me obedeció.- No será necesario cambiarte, te ves bien con esa ropa.-

Fui hacia mi cámara, decidí aprovechar la luz de la mañana que pegaba contra nosotros en ese momento para fotografiarlo, Kazama estaba sentado normal con las manos sobre sus muslos, saqué la fotografía, le indiqué que posara de otra manera y otra foto, así fue hasta sacar más de veinte.

\- Kazama, ponte de este manera.- dije parándolo del banquito y dejando este a un lado hice que pusiera su brazo izquierdo detras de su cabeza, su mano derecha apoyada en su cintura y sus piernas algo separadas, luego sin poder evitarlo subí lentamente a su cadera acariciando sus muslos y trasero.-  
\- ¡O-Oye ¿donde estas tocando?!.- dijo girando su cabeza para verme molesto y sonrojado.-  
\- No hice nada Kazama.- dije inocentemente tomando su cabeza para girarla y ponerla derecha para la foto, lo tomé de la cintura y la ladeé un poco a la derecha.- Listo, no te muevas.- fui hacia mi cámara para tomar la foto, Kazama se veía algo sonrojado por la situación de hace un momento, no pude evitar reír por lo bajo y tomé la foto.-  
\- ¿Ya terminamos? Tengo hambre.- dijo él.-  
\- Supongo que si.- dije y miré la hora, eran las 3:00PM. el tiempo se pasó volando.- Comamos y después seguimos.-  
\- ¿Eh? pero si ya tomaste muchas fotos.- me reclamó.-  
\- Pues aun me quedan más ideas para fotografiarte pero si quieres puedes venir otro día para seguir.- dije y me acerqué a él tomándolo de la cintura.- Además, te gusta que te tome fotos, ¿no es así, Kazama?, no me reclamaste ni una vez por alguna pose que te obligué a hacer. ¿Será que descubrí otra faceta tuya?.- pregunté y Kazama se quedó callado mirando hacia abajo avergonzado, tenía razón, sonreí.-  
\- No es cierto.- susurró.-  
\- Claro que lo es, ya no lo niegues.- dije y olí su cuello.- Hasta te pusiste perfume para venir conmigo, nunca te habías puesto este perfume ¿verdad?.-

 **TOORU**

No sabía que responderle a Shinnosuke, debo admitir que si me gustó que me tomara esas fotografías y lo del perfume también es cierto, me puse uno que jamás había usado y que lo guardaba para una situación especial, ni cuenta me di cuando me lo puse, fue de forma inconsciente.

\- No.- contesté sin saber que excusa dar para salir ileso, Shinnosuke me abrazó y empezó a acercar su boca peligrosamente a la mía, estaba cerrando los ojos cuando...-  
\- ¿Shinnosuke?.- escuché llamar desde el primer piso, luego se escuchó el ruido de los tacones de la persona que estaba subiendo me puse nervioso.- ¡Shinnosuke-kun!.- dijo Nanako entrando por la puerta de la habitación.-

No sé como Shinnosuke en tiempo record puso la banquita de nuevo en el centro del fondo verde sentándome allí y él se puso frente a la cámara fingiendo que me tomaba una foto, suspiré disimuladamente, por poco nos pillan en una situación comprometedora, ese Shin-chan imbécil...

\- Oh Nanako, hola ya volviste.- dijo Shinnosuke girando solo su cabeza para verla, ya que por solo llevar boxer se notaba de más su pequeño "problema", me ruboricé un poco, decidí mirar hacia Nanako mejor.- ¿cómo te fue?.-  
\- Muy bien Shin, ¿ustedes ya terminaron?¿aun no almuerzan?.- preguntó ella.-  
\- Si, ya terminamos Nanako y tenemos mucha hambre.- le sonrió.-  
\- Bien iré a hacerles algo de comer.- dijo Nanako amablemente bajando al primer piso.-  
\- Uff, por poco ¿no?.- volteó a verme con una cálida sonrisa que me hizo sentir nervioso y alterado.-  
\- No seas estúpido ¿que hubiera sucedido si nos encuentra en esa posición tan comprometedora?.- pregunté hablando lo más bajo que podía para no ser escuchados.- Valora a tu novia y deja de coquetear conmigo.-  
\- Pues ella no me importa, ya te lo expliqué.- me dijo con una cara demasiado seria y se acercó a mi tomándome de las manos mirándome a los ojos.- No coqueteo contigo, solo demuestro todo lo que siento por ti y lo que estuve aguantando todos estos años por tu ausencia.- me sorprendí por sus palabras, no atiné a que decir y salí corriendo hacia el comedor.-

Nanako estaba haciendo arroz con curry, me senté en una silla frente a la mesa esperando el almuerzo, ella seguía concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, se veía feliz de poder complacer a Shinnosuke y poder estar con él, de verdad no entiendo a este tipo, Nanako es buen partido, es amable, buena y trabajadora. Por supuesto que nadie puede negar que yo tengo un futuro prometedor y que soy un estudiante prodigio pero soy hombre, si ambos somos hombres será un problema en tantos aspectos... suspiré, siento que solo me estoy comiendo la cabeza por nada, tal vez Shin al final se de cuenta que andar tras de mi es un error para ambos y me deje en paz.

\- Amor ¿esta listo el almuerzo?.- oí a Shin preguntar bajando las escaleras.-  
\- Si, esta listo, hice arroz con curry.- contestó Nanako y Shinnosuke se sentó a mi lado esperando que su novia sirviera la comida, luego de que estuvo todo listo empezamos a comer, hablamos un poco de todo, Shin y Nanako hacen tan buena pareja se complementan muy bien, hasta siento que hago el mal tercio aquí...-  
\- ¿Kazama sucede algo?.- preguntó Nanako por lo cual desperté de mi trance.-  
\- Ah no, nada nada.- reí un poco.- es que el curry me picó un poco.- dije y tomé algo de líquido.-  
\- Oh ya veo.- dijo con una sonrisa sin embargo creo que Shinnosuke no me creyó, me observó por un segundo con una mirada algo acusadora que yo ignoré.-

Después de comer decidí que ya era hora de irme, le avisé a ambos y busqué mi mochila, me puse mi jockey despidiéndome de ellos, Shinnosuke me acompañó hasta la reja de su casa, le dije adios pero justo cuando volteé él me tomó de la muñeca jalándome quedando muy cerca de él.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa?.- dije evitando verlo a los ojos.-  
\- Tooru...- susurró apretando su agarre en mi muñeca.- Ven aquí para el próximo domingo, quiero seguir con la sesión...-  
\- No.- contesté firme sin dejar que terminara de hablar.-  
\- ¿Porque?...- dijo poniendo una cara de perro mojado y yo suspiré.-  
\- Sé perfectamente lo que planeas Shin y no es bueno, ya tienes una novia que es un buen partido, no tienes porque ir detrás de mi, olvidame, ambos somos hombres, date cuenta.- dije mirandolo enojado.-  
\- Ya te he dicho que ella no me importa.- dijo y me abrazó yo me resistí a su abrazo.- a ti es a quien amo.-  
\- No digas tonterías Shinnosuke.- me solté de su agarre y me alejé de él.- si esto sigue así será peligroso, solo le haremos daño a ella.- desvié la mirada sonrojado.- Tú lo sabes Shin, sabes que provocas en mi y si sigo cerca de ti no me podré controlar... por favor alejate de mi.- dije y salí corriendo hacía mi casa, oí a Shin gritar mi nombre pero no debo volver, esto es lo mejor para él y para mi, aunque duela se dará cuenta de su error y será feliz con ella. Mientras más caminaba menos veía por las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas, ojala todo fuera más fácil, algunas veces me gustaría ser como Shinnosuke, que solo actua sin comerse la cabeza con pensamientos tontos.-

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

**SHINNOSUKE  
**  
Hace dos días que no sé nada de Kazama, le mandé una infinidad de mensajes y llamadas a su celular pero no responde, intento fingir que estoy contento para que Nanako no sospeche nada pero esto ya me esta sacando de quicio, cosa que es difícil lograr en mi pero a veces Kazama es tan... tan... no sé, se preocupa por tonterías, solo debería importarle lo que hay entre nosotros... Y junto con eso, no ayuda en nada que Nanako siga insistiendo en sus toqueteos por las noches, además se suponía que esta semana le tocaba ir a casa de sus padres pero insistió en quedarse otra semana a dormir aquí, ya que me veía "decaído" y yo lo único que deseo es estar solo para pensar.  
Hoy ya es miércoles, esta semana tomé el turno de mañana en mi trabajo y decidí ir a casa de mis padres con Nanako, hace rato que no voy y ya los extraño, sobretodo a mi hermanita, llegamos a la casa y tocamos el timbre, ya era de tarde así que seguro Himawari está en casa.

\- ¡Shinnosuke!.- dijo Himawari detrás de mi, al parecer recién había llegado corrió a abrazarme y yo correspondí.- ¿Cómo has estado?.-  
\- Muy bien Hima ¿y tú?.- pregunté de vuelta.-  
\- Bien Shin, hay tanto que quiero contarte.- dijo emocionada lo cual me causó ternura.- hola Nanako.- saludo Himawari separándose de mi y haciendo una reverencia.-  
\- Hola Hima-chan, que linda estas.- dijo Nanako haciendo sonrojar a mi hermana.-  
\- Entremos.- dijo con una sonrisa tomando la mano de ambos.-

Ya dentro mis padres nos saludaron y nos ofrecieron té y galletitas, nos sentamos frente a la mesa y Shiro que ya es un perro muy viejo se echó por ahí, charlamos un poco, mi madre como siempre contando chismes, mi padre hablando de trabajo y mi hermana me contaba sus anecdotas sobre la escuela.

\- Shinnosuke, ¿cuando planeas pedirle la mano a Nanako?.- preguntó mi padre de repente.-  
\- ¿Qué dices papá? Apenas terminé mi primer año en la universidad, aun es muy pronto para pensar en eso.- le expliqué yo.-  
\- Oh pero es que se ven tan bien juntos, y Nanako es perfecta para ti, es hermosa, inteligente y un buen partido.- dijo mi padre halagándola y mi madre asintió dando a entender que pensaba lo mismo.-  
\- Ay señores Nohara, no es para tanto.- dijo Nanako sonrojada mientras yo contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba, ¿que a acaso a todos les esta picando el bicho de opinar sobre mi vida y emparejarme con ella de por vida?.-  
\- Pues ya veremos, yo opino que es muy pronto, ¿verdad Nanako?.- dije dando un sorbo a mi té.-  
\- Oh, si Shinnosuke.- dijo para luego reírse un poco, supongo solo lo hace para disimular, creo que a ella ya le hace ilusión casarse, ella ya tiene más de treinta años.-

Luego de ese momento incomodo seguimos conversando hasta muy noche, por lo que nos tuvimos que ir, me despedí de mis padres, de Himawari y de Shiro. Llegamos a casa luego de una larga caminata, ya eran las 10:00PM. por lo que subí al cuarto acompañado de mi novia, nos pusimos los pijamas y nos acostamos.

\- ¿Shinnosuke?.- me llamó Nanako que estaba abrazada a mi espalda.-  
\- Dime.- conteste.-  
\- ¿Vamos a la piscina este domingo?.- propuso.-  
\- Si, está bien.- le dije y volteé para dedicarle una sonrisa.- Buenas noches Nanako.-  
\- Buenas noches Shin.-

 **TOORU  
**  
Hoy ya es miércoles, por dos días Shinnosuke estuvo enviando mensajes y llamando a mi celular constantemente, y quería contestarle pero solo empeoraría las cosas, al menos hoy se calmó, estos dos días solo he estado encerrado en mi cuarto estudiando para ocupar mi mente en otra cosa, Daiki me ha acompañado creo que le ha agarrado un poco el gusto a estudiar. Son las 9:00AM. estoy con mi amigo estudiando, mi madre nos trajo el desayuno, le alegra que me este esforzando aunque sean vacaciones.

\- Kazama-kun.- me llamó Daiki.-  
\- ¿Si?.- contesté bajando mi libro para mirarle mientras le daba un sorbo a la leche de chocolate que trajo mi madre.-  
\- ¿Estudiaremos toda la semana.- dijo con una notable voz de flojera.-  
\- Oye, si no quieres acompañarme no lo hagas.- dije a lo que él negó.-  
\- No, solo que podríamos ir el domingo a la piscina para despejarnos.- propuso, yo me iba a negar pero me miró con ojos de perro mojado.- ¿si?~.-  
\- Bueno, esta bien.- dije resignado y él sonrió contento.- Sigamos con el estudio.-

Seguimos estudiando hasta las 2:00PM., nos dio mucha hambre y decidimos almorzar, mi madre nos cocinó sushi, hablamos mucho durante la comida, disfrutaba estar con Daiki y mi madre, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en Shinnosuke, me duele alejarme de él pero es lo mejor, escuché mi celular sonar, creí que era él así que agarré el celular con cara de pocos amigos y revisé el mensaje. Era Nene.

 _\- Kazama, perdón por no responder tu mensaje de ayer estaba ocupada, entiendo que te sientas confundido o enfadado por el comportamiento de Shinnosuke, pero te juro que él siempre esperó a que algún día volvieras. No te lo he contado, todo comenzó una vez hace mucho que Shin estaba ebrio, fue a mi casa y me lo dijo todo, que desde niños está enamorado de ti y que no podía olvidarte, se puso a llorar, imagínate como me puse, jamás lo había visto así, luego de eso pasaron los meses y se puso de novio con Nanako, y aun así seguía yendo a mi casa para hablar conmigo sobre ti, piénsalo Kazama, puede que a ti te parezca algo complicada una relación así pero por lo que me cuentas si sientes algo, así que te aconsejo volverte a acercar a él y que hablen bien las cosas :).-_  
 _\- Nene, no estoy seguro si acercarme o no, de verdad aunque lo extrañe mucho no quiero perjudicarle y ¿Qué pasará si todos nos rechazan o se oponen a lo nuestro? ¿Qué pasará con Nanako?.-_  
 _\- :) .-_ fue lo único que respondió y unos minutos más tarde recibí un audio de ella, justo había terminado de comer así que fui al baño a escucharlo.- _¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN LO QUE PASARÁ Y YA HAZLO, SI TARDAS MÁS TAL VEZ SHINNOSUKE SE CANSE DE BUSCARTE PORQUE PENSARÁ QUE NO LE CORRESPONDES, AYY DIOS MIO PORQUE LOS HOMBRES SON TAN IMBECILES!.-_ sentí un temblor en el cuerpo, Nene daba miedo a veces... pero tiene razón, aunque se trate de Shinnosuke tal vez no me espere para siempre, suspiré, abrí la puerta para salir del baño pero sentí que golpee a alguien con esta, miré extrañado detrás de la puerta.-  
\- ¿Daiki? ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunté intrigado.-  
\- Ah n-no nada, es que me preocupé porque te veías algo mal.- dijo riéndose un poco, yo lo miré extrañado pero no hice más preguntas.-  
\- Como sea, vamos a dormir que ya casi son las 11:00PM. y mañana hay que despertar temprano para estudiar.- dije y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto para dormir.-  
Ya en la cama con las luces apagadas no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Nene, ella tiene razón pero aun así me preocupa lo que pueda pasar después, suspiré, ocuparé esta semana para distraerme y para la próxima semana veré que hacer con este asunto. Me acomodé para dormir y lo último que hice antes de quedarme dormido fue mandarle un mensaje a Nene.  
 _\- Gracias Nene, eres una gran amiga :).-_

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**TOORU  
**  
La semana se había pasado deprisa entre libros y cuadernos, estudiando con Daiki, ya llego el domingo, era hora de relajarse, desperté a las 6:00AM. y me levanté. Comencé a barrer el departamento ya que hace una semana que no ayudaba a mi madre, luego esperé mi turno para bañarme, mi madre me había ganado así que tocaba esperar, después de asearme me puse una camiseta con mangas cortas color celeste, mis boxer y un bañador blanco que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo, por último me puse unas chanclas y bajé a desayunar mientras Daiki se fue a bañar.

\- Buenos días, mamá.- le saludé sentándome en la silla y ella me sirvió la comida.-  
\- Buenos días mi Tooru.- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, iba vestida muy ligera con una falda rosa que le llegaba a la rodilla y una blusa blanca sin mangas, y sus sandalias blancas. Empezamos a comer ambos y minutos después llegó Daiki a desayunar.-  
\- Buen día a ambos.- dijo con una sonrisa, llevaba una camiseta musculosa purpura que hacía resaltar sobretodo su cabellera colorina, al igual que su piel blanca con pecas y sus ojos azules. También llevaba un bañador negro que le llegaban a la rodilla e iba con chanclas al igual que yo. Se acercó a una de las sillas y se sentó para desayunar con nosotros.-

Luego de comer nos aplicamos bloqueador y nos pusimos jockeys los tres ya que había bastante calor, agarramos nuestras mochilas que dejamos listas desde ayer y salimos dirigiéndonos a la piscina, fue una caminata algo larga pero nos entretuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa así que no sentimos el tiempo pasar.  
Al llegar a la piscina había bastante gente a pesar de que eran las 9:00AM. Pusimos nuestras toallas en el suelo y nos acomodamos, decidimos meternos al agua mas tarde ya que casi toda la gente estaba dentro de la piscina.

\- Vaya, debo ir al baño un momento, disculpen.- dijo mi madre yéndose del lugar.-  
\- Es un bonito día.- dijo Daiki sacándose su jockey y su camiseta.- y hace bastante calor.-  
\- Si, perfecto para un día de piscina.- dije y sentí como Daiki se acercaba mucho a mi.- ¿Qué sucede?.-  
\- Ah, nada Kazama-kun.- dijo acercando su cara a la mia.- solo creí ver un insecto sobre tu rostro.-  
\- C-Comprendo.- dije nervioso, ¿por qué estaba tan cerca?, me levanté de repente alejándome de él.- me entraron ganas de meterme a la piscina.- dije y reí para disimular.- ¿vienes?.-  
\- No Kazama-kun, después iré.- dijo con algo de decepción en su voz, ¿por qué actuará tan extraño?.-

Me saqué mi jockey y mi camiseta dejándolos junto a mi mochila, me dirigí a la piscina, me iba a meter cuando de repente miré hacía el otro extremo de la piscina a una mujer pelinegra bastante hermosa... ¡Era Nanako!, ¡Eso quiere decir que...!

-sentí un suave aire en mi oído que me hizo sonrojarme.- Kazama.- susurró esa voz que tan bien conocía.-  
\- ¡Sh-Shinnosuke!.- volteé a verlo, él me miraba con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- pregunté con el ceño fruncido.-  
\- Oh, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo.- respondió alzando sus hombros.- pensé que me habías seguido porque no podías vivir sin mi.- dijo con arrogancia.-  
\- Deja de decir tonterías, y ya te dije que no quería verte cerca de mi.- dije y empecé a caminar.- me marcho.- Shin me jaló del brazo violentamente guiándome a algún lugar corriendo, llegamos a los baños, no había nadie, me metió dentro de uno entrando él también y cerró la puerta, por suerte el lugar no estaba apestoso. miré a Shinnosuke, estaba solo con su bañador puesto al igual que yo, aun sostenía mi muñeca.-  
\- Tooru...- susurró girándonos a ambos para estamparme contra la puerta del baño poniendo sus dos manos a la altura de mis hombros.- ¿Por qué niegas tus sentimientos por mi?.- dijo para luego besar mi mejilla izquierda hasta llegar a mi oreja.-  
\- ¿D-De que hablas?.- dije sonrojándome por sus acciones.-  
\- No te hagas el tonto... Te gusto, ¿verdad? - susurró para luego soplar suavemente mi oreja y lamerla sacándome un jadeo que no pude retener.- ... Siempre has sido tan sensible, es algo que me encanta de ti, Tooru.-  
\- No digas cosas tan raras, Shinnosuke.- dije evadiendo su pregunta rojo de la vergüenza, él me agarró de la cadera juntando nuestros cuerpos.-  
\- Responde mi pregunta, Kazama.- dijo muy serio, yo puse mis manos en su pecho tratando de empujarlo.-  
\- Shinnosuke... por favor, esto no esta bien, tu novia no lo merece, si seguimos yo... seré egoísta y no podré contenerme.- dije apoyando mi cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello.-  
\- Lo tomaré como un si.- dijo Shinnosuke, alcé mi vista mirándolo a los ojos, él estaba bastante sonrojado al igual que yo.- Tooru, no quiero que te contengas, déjate llevar aunque sea una vez, después pensaremos en las consecuencias...- dijo acercándose lentamente a mis labios, ya no podía aguantarlo más, su cercanía me quemaba por dentro, no podía seguir negando que lo necesitaba, cerré mis ojos y agarré su rostro con mis manos acortando la distancia rápidamente. Nos besamos suavemente disfrutando los labios del otro, Shinnosuke le agregó intensidad empezando a besarme furiosamente, nos separamos un segundo para tomar aire y seguimos, sentí como él lamía y succionaba mi labio inferior con cuidado haciendo que abriera mi boca, metio su lengua adentro comenzando a jugar con la mia, rodee su cuello con mis brazos acercándome mas a él si es que era posible, nos separamos jadeando.  
\- Tooru...- susurró y besó mi frente.- es la primera vez que correspondes un beso mio.- sonrió.- estoy feliz.- dijo para luego besar mi cuello y frotar un poco su entrepierna con la mia.-  
\- Sh-Shinnosuke.- susurré.- aquí no, alguien puede ver.. agh.- no pude reprimir un pequeño gemido al sentir su lengua por mi cuello.-  
\- Pero estas duro Tooru.- dijo y frotó mas nuestros vientres.- si no hacemos que se baje se darán cuenta...- susurró a mi oído sonrojado.-  
\- Eres un impaciente.- susurré aun con el rubor en mis mejillas, y lo empujé un poco abriendo la puerta del baño saliendo de ahí.- S-Solo mojaré mi entrepierna y ya.- dije y miré por un instante su pantalón en el que se veía su bulto.- tu igual hazlo.- en ese momento entraron mas personas al baño, Shinnosuke me tomó del brazo llevándome hasta la piscina.-  
\- ¡Vamos a hacer que baje!.- gritó mientras saltaba a la piscina haciendo que yo cayera con él dentro.-  
\- Tonto no lo digas tan fuerte que la gente se dará cuenta.- dije con el ceño fruncido a lo que él rio.-  
\- No seas exagerado Kazama, no dije nada malo.- dijo con simpleza quitándole importancia a la situación, yo suspiré, nunca cambia.-  
\- ¡Shinnosuke!.- escuché gritar.- ¿Dónde estabas? No podía encontrarte.- dijo la chica nadando hacia nosotros.-  
\- Ah Nanako, perdón es que quise ir al baño.- dijo para luego reírse.- y mira a quien encontré aquí.-  
\- Hola Nanako.- la saludé sonriendo.-  
\- Hola Kazama.- saludó ella con muy buen animo.- que casualidad.-  
\- Kazama-kun, ¿Dónde te habías metido?.- dijo Daiki que también se había metido a la piscina.-  
\- Ah, lo siento Daiki es que quise ir al baño.- reí intentando disimular.-  
\- Tu madre me mandó a buscarte porque no te encontrábamos.- explicó Daiki haciendo que Nanako y Shinnosuke rieran.-  
\- Dios, pero si ya no soy un niño, no necesito que me estén buscando, sé cuidarme solo.- dije molesto.- ¡y ustedes dejen de reír!.-  
\- Vamos Kazama relájate.- dijo Shin revolviendo mis cabellos.- es que es tierno el hecho de que tu madre se preocupe tanto por ti.- yo solo suspiré y le di un manotazo para que dejara de tocarme.-  
\- Si Kazama, tu madre debe quererte mucho.- dijo Nanako amablemente.-  
\- Si eso es verdad pero, se preocupa de más.- dije y luego miré hacia el cielo.- creo que ya es tarde, me empezó a dar hambre, ¿a ustedes no?.- pregunté y todos asintieron, decidimos salir de la piscina, curiosamente las dos toallas que estaban a mi lado izquierdo eran las de Shinnosuke y Nanako, no nos dimos cuenta que estábamos juntos.-  
\- ¡Mamá!.- grité para llamar su atención, ella me miró y corrió a abrazarme.-  
\- Tooru, hijo mío ¿Dónde estabas?.- preguntó ella abrazándome.-  
\- Solo fui al baño.- respondí y ella se tranquilizó.-

Compartimos nuestra comida entre los cinco mientras charlábamos animadamente, aun así no podía evitar sentirme celoso por el hecho de que Nanako estuviera tan cerca de Shinnosuke, sin darme cuenta me quedé mirándolos muy fijamente.

\- Kazama ¿sucede algo?.- preguntó Nanako preocupada.-  
\- No no, es que estaba viendo que de verdad forman una linda pareja Shinnosuke y tú.- dije rápido y con una sonrisa haciendo que todos me creyeran menos un pelinegro que me miraba de forma acusadora.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**SHINNOSUKE**

Kazama se comportó muy raro el resto de la tarde, me miraba de reojo frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera enojado conmigo, en cambio yo ya había recuperado mi buen humor, solo pensar que él me correspondía me hace feliz.  
En un punto del camino nos separamos y me fui con Nanako a casa tomados de la mano, fue un largo y hermoso día, no podía sacar la sonrisa de mi rostro, cené con mi novia y luego de eso nos fuimos a dormir, apagué la luz, me acomodé y... como siempre después de unos minutos empezó a toquetearme, sentí como todo el malhumor acumulado regresaba a mi y quité sus manos de mi cuerpo, nunca lo había echo por temor a ofenderla pero estoy harto.

\- Shinnosuke.- dijo Nanako sentándose en la cama.- ¿Por qué me rechazas?.- me senté en la cama y volteé a verla.-  
\- No te rechazo, solo no quiero hacer "eso".-  
\- Shin, ya tenemos un año de novios y no lo hemos hecho ni una vez, ni siquiera he notado reacciones en ti por verme, mírame ahora, tengo un pijama sexy y nada.- dijo Nanako enojada, jamás la había visto enfadada.- ¿Acaso no te atraigo?.-  
\- No o sea si... quiero decir que no pienses mal...- no sabía como zafarme de esta, ni que excusa usar, estaba harto de mentirle y ahora que Tooru apareció de nuevo en mi vida las cosas con ella empeoraron.-  
\- Así que es eso... ¿acaso es otra mujer?.- dijo Nanako ahora triste.-  
\- ¡No Nanako, enserio que no es nada!.- dije en tono alto ya harto de tener que excusarme.-  
\- ¡Entonces hazlo ahora conmigo!.- dijo y tocó mi entrepierna que obvio no reaccionó a ella, yo por mi parte no quería decir nada, no podía aceptar hacerlo con ella, de echo a pesar de haber salido con tantas personas jamás tuve sexo y no deseo perder mi virginidad con ella.- ... lo sabía...- se levantó prendiendo la luz y empezó a empacar su ropa que siempre estaba ahí para cuando venía a quedarse.-  
\- ¿Qué haces Nanako?.- pregunté incorporándome en la cama.-  
\- Yo me voy.- dijo mientras se ponía algo de ropa y agarró su maleta.-  
\- ¡Espera no te puedes ir!.- dije tratando de alcanzarla pero me dio un manotazo en el instante que toqué su hombro.-  
\- Mirame.- me retó ella y corrió bajando las escaleras.-  
\- ¡Espera!.- la perseguí hasta que llegamos a la puerta.-  
\- ¿Qué quieres? Mas te vale que tu excusa sea buena.- dijo mas que molesta pero estaba tan harto de todo que exploté.-  
\- No, no te voy a dar ni una maldita excusa, solo te diré la verdad y lo cierto es que jamás te amé ni te deseé, solo te veo como una amiga. Tooru es mi verdadero amor, a pesar de no ser correspondido, desde niño que no puedo olvidarlo, a él lo amo.- dije enfadado mirándola, de acuerdo lo de "no correspondido" era mentira pero era preferible eso a que dijera que ya la estoy engañando, tampoco soy un hijo de puta como para decir algo así.-  
\- ¿Eres gay?.- dijo con el ceño fruncido como si me estuviera inspeccionando.- ...Olvídalo terminamos.- abrió la puerta marchándose.-  
\- ¿Qué?.- la seguí.-  
\- ¡Lo que oíste! Me acabas de humillar, no quiero verte, no me busques.- dijo enojada pero con un tono sutil de tristeza en su voz y ya no la vi mas.-

Ahora que lo pienso, su padre me va a matar, nunca quiso que estuviera con su hija y acabo de lastimarla. Estoy en problemas.

 **TOORU  
**  
Llegué a casa con un humor de perros, cené y me fui a acostar sin decirle nada a nadie, no comprendo porque estoy tan molesto, simplemente me llena de ira que Nanako esté tan cerca de Shinnosuke, de tanto pensar me fui quedando dormido, y comencé a soñar con mi amado Shinnosuke.  
Estaba con Shinnosuke en una hermosa playa, era de noche las estrellas brillaban, la luna llena nos iluminaba, él me miraba con amor y deseo, ya no pude soportarlo, nos dijimos un "Te amo" mientras nos acercabamos hasta besarnos tiernamente, se sentía tan real...  
Fui despertando sintiendo un peso en mis labios, abrí los ojos lentamente y solo pude ver la cara de Daiki pegada a la mía esta... ¡¿Besándome?! Me levanté rápidamente alterado.

\- Daiki ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?.- dije enojado, ¿acaso me estaba jugando una broma?.-  
\- No no.- suspiró con pesar y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.- disculpame no sé que me pasó, no volverá a ocurrir te lo prometo.- se notaba la tristeza en su cara, yo me calmé y traté de ser comprensivo.-  
\- ¿Por qué esa cara Daiki?¿Sucede algo?.- dije tranquilamente sentándome a su lado y poniendo mi mano en su hombro.-  
DAIKI  
¿Estará bien decirle? Maldición, todo porque no me pude contener, sus labios se veían tan tentadores, no me queda de otra que aceptar las consecuencias y decirle mis sentimientos.  
\- No es nada importante... es solo que me gus...- estaba a punto de confesarme y el celular de Kazama sonó,él lo sacó y yo solo me preguntaba ¿Quién carajo llama a las 4:00AM?.-  
\- Disculpa, debo contestar.- dijo Kazama atendiendo la llamada.- ¿Hola?... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás hablando enserio?!.- suspiró.- Si, de acuerdo, por favor no hagas nada estúpido, estaré allí lo más rápido que pueda.- cortó y se levantó, prendiendo la luz para luego sacar ropa de su armario.- perdona Daiki, ¿qué querías decirme?.-  
\- Ah nada Kazama-kun, te dije que no era importante, pero dime ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te vistes?.- dije mirándolo preocupado, pero luego me volteé al ver que se quedaba desnudo.-  
\- Shin está en problemas.- dijo con simpleza haciendo que los celos crecieran en mi.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**TOORU  
**  
Voy corriendo por las calles desiertas ¿a quién se le ocurre salir así tan tarde por la madrugada?, claro, solo a mi. Luego de casi 30 minutos corriendo llegué a casa de Shinnosuke muy agitado, estaban las luces apagadas, se me hizo extraño así que decidí rodear la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera pero estaba cerrada, así que entré por una ventana que estaba abierta, ya adentro caminé agachado sin hacer ruido, vi a alguien sentado en el sillón, probablemente era Shinnosuke, me acerqué y de repente sentí crujir el suelo detrás de mi, volteé y había una sombra a punto de golpearme en la cabeza, lo esquivé hacía la derecha haciendo una voltereta en el suelo. Salió otra sombra a mi izquierda antes de que me golpee bloqueé su golpe con mis manos y le di un rodillazo en sus partes dejándolo en el suelo luego me fui contra la otra sombra, antes de que me golpeara le hice una llave presionando su mano contra su espalda, palpé con mis manos al hombre, tenía una cuerda en el cinturón de su pantalón y lo amarré con ella, me dirigí hasta el otro hombre que aun se retorcía de dolor y lo pateé. Encendí la luz y busqué algo con que amarrar al tipo, miré hacia el sillón, vi la imagen mas horrible del mundo, Shinnosuke estaba golpeado lleno de moretones y sangre seca con las manos amarradas, me acerqué corriendo, parece que aun estaba consciente.

\- ¡Shin!.- dije preocupado tocando su mejilla.- ¿Qué sucedió?.-  
\- ¿Kaza...ma?¿Estás bien?.- dijo con dificultad, yo lo volteé un poco para desamarrar sus manos.-  
\- No seas tonto, eso te debería preguntar yo a ti, estas todo golpeado.- dije algo alterado por la situación, ya cuando desamarré a Shin, de inmediato fui a amarrar al hombre que ya se estaba arrastrando tratando de escapar.- No te esfuerces, llamaré a la policía y a una ambulancia.- me dirigí al teléfono de la casa para hacer las llamadas.-

A los pocos minutos llegó la ambulancia llevándose a Shinnosuke, yo me tuve que quedar en la casa para dar constancia a los policías sobre lo ocurrido. Pasaron horas entre las que tuve que explicar los hechos y ser sometido a un interrogatorio, luego de eso llamé a Daiki ya que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de él que no pude responder, le dije que no se preocupara, que iría al hospital a visitar a alguien.  
Llegué al hospital trotando, al final creo que todo este ejercicio y adrenalina me harán bien, sonreí al pensarlo, pero en seguida desapareció al recordar la imagen de Shinnosuke golpeado, entré al hospital y pregunté por él, me llevaron hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba, un doctor me acompañaba.

\- Al parecer su amigo no tiene nada grave, solo moretones, cortadas y una pequeña fractura en el tobillo derecho.- me explicó mientras se paró enfrente de una de las puertas que tenía un "65" grabada en la parte superior.- Puede pasar.-  
Entré a la habitación donde habían 4 camas, cada par estaba separado por una cortina, en la ultima cama a la izquierda es donde estaba Shinnosuke, estaba toda su familia ahí.  
\- Hola Sr. y Sra. Nohara, hola Himawari.- los saludé a lo que ellos me devolvieron el saludo.-  
\- Vaya, que sorpresa, no esperabamos encontrarte aquí.- dijo Misae.-  
\- Oh vamos, un buen amigo siempre está en las buenas y en las malas.- comenté.-  
\- Eso es muy cierto.- dijo Hiroshi volteando a ver a su hijo que estaba completamente dormido.- Mi hijo comentó que tu lo salvaste de esos matones.- dijo para luego darme unas palmadas en el hombro.- gracias por eso.-  
\- Algo así.- dije sonrojándome un poco.- y no es nada, Shinnosuke es un buen amigo, siempre todos estaremos para cuando él nos necesite.-  
\- Eso espero.- dijo Hiroshi con una sonrisa.- Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, hemos pasado horas aquí, después vendremos.-

Me despedí de ellos y se fueron dejándome solo con Shinnosuke, me senté en el banquito que había junto a la cama y lo observé dormir por algunos minutos, divagué en mis pensamientos, solo una pregunta venía a mi mente ¿Quién le hizo esto a Shinnosuke?, obvio que esos hombres pero se notaba que hay alguien detrás de esto, Shin no es el tipo de personas que se mete en peleas de esa forma...  
Vi como el chico de cabellos azabache abría con cuidado los ojos.

\- Kazama...- susurró con un tono de preocupación en su voz.-  
\- Shin.- le respondí de igual manera agarrando su mano izquierda sin pensar.- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Si, estoy bien, duele pero nada grave.- contestó y me sonrió provocando un segundo después una mueca por el dolor.- ¿No te hicieron nada verdad?.- preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.- Que alivio...  
\- Shinnosuke, ¿que sucedió?¿por qué acabaste así?.- pregunté mientras acariciaba suavemente su mano con la mía.-  
\- Terminé con Nanako...-  
\- ¡¿Qué?!.- dije impactado.-  
\- Si, ella me terminó y seguramente le llegó el chisme a su padre, él me odia así que al rato tocaron el timbre, eran los matones contratados por él, me dieron una paliza por lastimar a la hija de su jefe.- dijo intentando reír al final pero el dolor de su cuerpo no lo permitió.- También querían vengarse de ti, por lo tanto me hicieron llamarte para tenderte una trampa.-  
\- Así que por eso...- inquirí y el asintió, yo suspiré.- ya veo, por eso me dijiste que te golpearon y que no irías al hospital, después de todo aunque eres Shinnosuke Nohara se me hizo extraño que no acudieras a un hospital, por mas imbécil que seas, era ilógico.-  
\- Me ofendes.- hizo un puchero que luego se transformó en una mueca de dolor.-  
\- No te esfuerces, ya te lo dije antes.- le regañé, él se incorporó en la camilla jalándome del brazo para darme un beso bastante demandante que le causó un quejido de dolor segundos después, yo le di un coscorrón suave.- Te lo estoy diciendo estúpido, deja de esforzarte, hasta tienes moretones en los labios.- dije rojo por el repentino beso y enojado por su descuido, él solo se rio.-  
\- Es que Tooru se ve tan adorable cuando se preocupa por mi.- dijo causando que tapara mi cara con mis manos por la vergüenza.-  
\- No seas tonto, es obvio que me preocupe por ti...- pensé en decirle "porque eres mi amigo", pero recordé la conversación que tuve con Nene.-... porque eres una persona importante para mi.- Shin se sonrojó levemente y tomó mis manos apretándolas con las suyas.-  
\- Tooru.- me llamó, yo puse mi atención en él.- Sé mi novio.- dijo con el rostro muy serio, yo me sonrojé furiosamente.-  
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Shinnosuke? Acabas de terminar hace unas horas con Nanako, casi te matan por esa razón y ahora me dices esto, no podemos, es demasiado pronto ¿Qué pensarán nuestras familias y amigos?.-  
\- ¿Ah? Eso que mas da, Kazama, deja de preocuparte por tonterías, Nanako me terminó por decirle que te amo a ti, así que seguramente todos se enterarán del chisme, no te queda mas opción que aceptar ser mi novio.- dijo él con su clásica sonrisa.-  
-¿Que tu hiciste que...?.- empecé a decir pero al final dejé el tema, no había caso pelear, suspiré y miré a Shinnosuke que esperaba una respuesta.-... Está bien, seré tu novio por ahora.-  
\- ¡WOOO!.- exclamó el pelinegro feliz abrazándome efusivamente.- ¡Tooru es mi novio!.-  
\- ¡Shin! Contrólate alguien puede entrar.- dije separándolo con fuerza de mi dejándolo recostado en la camilla.- además debes guardar reposo, estás muy golpeado y con una fractura de tobillo.- dije con preocupación además de señalarle su pie que estaba enyesado y algo elevado.-  
\- Como diga mi Tooru.- dijo Shinnosuke con cara de embobado, yo solo me sonrojé.-  
\- Debo irme, Shinnosuke.- dije y a él se le borró la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro.- No he dormido casi nada por culpa de alguien.- lo miré frunciendo el ceño, él soltó una pequeña risa.-  
\- Tooru~.- dijo melosamente extendiendo sus brazos hacia mi.- ¿Por qué me abandonas?~  
\- No te estoy abandonando, solo iré a casa a dormir.- dije con malhumor por la falta de sueño, él hizo un puchero.- Hasta mas tarde.- dije largándome de allí.-  
\- ¿Y mi beso, Kazama? Mi cielo, despídete adecuadamente de mi~.- escuché decir a lo lejos, solo lo ignoré rezando porque nadie lo hubiese escuchado.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Chapter 11

**SHINNOSUKE  
**  
Solo habían pasado algunas horas desde que Kazama se fue y ya me estaba desesperando, obviamente me dolía todo el cuerpo y para colmo tenía todo el tobillo y pie derecho enyesados, no ayudaba para nada el hecho de que soy una persona bastante hiperactiva. Estoy aburrido y extraño a Kazama, ya quiero abrazarlo y besarlo, no me importa si alguien nos ve, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

\- Buenas tardes.- dijo una enfermera acercándose a mi.- tiene visitas.-  
\- Dejelo pasar.- dije apresuradamente pensando que era Kazama.-  
\- Claro.- dijo la enfermera algo sorprendida por mi reacción y desapareció, yo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando. Luego de unos segundos aparecieron Nene, Masao y Bo, me decepcioné.-  
\- Ah, son ustedes.- dije con clara decepción que no pasó desapercibida.-  
\- Bueno perdón por no ser quien esperabas.- dijo Nene finjiendo indignación, yo reí.-  
\- Me alegro de verlos.- dije con una sonrisa.-

Son ya las 12PM. nos la pasamos hablando sobre los viejos tiempos, lo bien que nos la pasabamos de niños, reímos mucho. De repente se escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos, todos pararon de hablar y voltearon hacia la cortina esperando a la persona que iba a aparecer.

\- Shinnosuke, ya vine.- dijo Kazama haciéndose ver, Bo lo miró sorprendido y a Masao se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.-  
\- ¡KAZAMA!.- dijeron ambos abrazandolo fuertemente mientras Kazama que traía un ramo de rosas rojas lo levantó por encima de su cabeza para que no lo aplastaran, Nene y yo sonreímos por la escena.-  
\- Masao, Bo, que felicidad verlos de nuevo.- dijo Kazama con una sonrisa.-  
\- Kazama ¿cuando volviste?.- dijo Masao llorando.-  
\- Hace mas o menos dos semanas, perdón por no haberles avisado.- se disculpó con ellos.-  
\- Lo importante es que estás aquí.- dijo Bo con su tranquilidad de siempre.-  
\- Nene, Shinnosuke, ¿ustedes ya lo sabían?.- dijo Masao secándose las lagrimas.-  
\- Ah si, perdón por no avisarles, ambos están muy ocupados por su empresa.- dijo Nene.-  
\- Eso no importa, siempre los amigos son lo mas importante.- dijo Bo y todos le dimos la razón, Kazama se sentó en un banquito que había libre y nos pusimos a hablar otra vez, le hicieron muchas preguntas al peliazul que él gustoso respondió con arrogancia.-  
\- Y ¿para quién son esas rosas Kazama?.- dijo Nene con una sonrisa traviesa provocando un sonrojo en Kazama.-  
\- Ah eh... s-son para mi madre.- dijo nervioso, yo sonreí igual que Nene y entrelacé los dedos de mis manos.-  
\- Ay Tooru~ no seas tímido, sabes perfectamente que esas rosas son para mi~.- dije meloso y le guiñé el ojo, Kazama se puso rojo como tomate que hasta podría jurar que se podía freír un huevo en su cara.-  
\- ¡C-Calla, no es cierto!.- dijo enojado por verse descubierto.-  
\- Ah ¿eso es verdad?.- dijo Masao con curiosidad.-  
\- ¡Que no!.- gritó Kazama al verse acorralado.-  
\- Ay vamos Kazama, relájate.- dije con simpleza provocando que él me mirara de mala manera.- Todos saben que tenemos una relación especial, que somos mas que amigos... vamos~ que no te de pena.- dije mientras me divertía con las reacciones del ojiazul.-  
\- Ay que pesado eres.- dijo enojado y lanzó el ramo de flores en mi regazo.- Ahí tienes tus malditas rosas, yo me largo.- se dirigió a la puerta y se fue a pesar de los intentos de Masao y Nene por detenerlo.-  
\- Ese Kazama, nada le costaba confesarlo.- dijo Nene para luego suspirar.- los hombres son estúpidos.- yo reí por lo sucedido.-

Nene me ayudó a dejar el ramo en un florero, estaba algo deshecho porque Kazama me lo había lanzado pero nada que Nene no pudiera arreglar. Hablamos unos minutos más y luego todos tuvieron que irse así que me quedé solo otra vez, miré por la ventana aburrido, es horrible estar en un hospital sin poder moverte. Esto será largo.

 **TOORU  
**  
Ese estúpido dejándome en vergüenza así enfrente de todos, ni sé porque acepté ser novio de semejante imbecil. Caminé enojado por las calles de Kasukabe dirigiéndome a casa, al llegar azoté la puerta detrás de mi y me dirigí a mi cuarto, quería estar solo, mamá había salido a hacer unos tramites desde la mañana así que tardaría en regresar, sin embargo Daiki estaba en casa, específicamente estudiando en mi escritorio.

\- Ah, Kazama-kun, hola.- dijo Daiki.- ¿cómo te fue en tu visita?.-  
\- Muy bien.- dije hastiado tirándome boca arriba en mi cama, Daiki me volteó a ver.-  
\- Vaya, ¿qué te sucedio? en la mañana se te veía feliz y ahora parece que hubieras visto a tu peor enemigo.- dijo Daiki en un tono divertido para animarme lo cual no funciono.-  
\- Tal vez tengas razón, ese estúpido de Shinnosuke jamás cambia.- dije enojado y el pecoso se acercó a mi sentándose en el borde de la cama.-  
\- ¿Ese estúpido?¿Pues que te hizo ahora?.- dijo Daiki con curiosidad.-  
\- Nada importante, solo sus tonterías de siempre...- dije cansado del tema, el pecoso puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, estaba encima de mi.-  
\- Me pregunto porque te gusta tanto él si te hace enojar.- dijo provocando que yo me sonrojara.-  
\- ¡A mi no me gusta!.- le negué.-  
\- Kazama-kun...- dijo poniéndose serio de repente, me dio un escalofrío verlo así.-... si tuviera la suerte que tiene ese tipo yo si te cuidaría, jamás te haría enojar y haría lo que sea por ti.- yo me sorprendí por sus palabras... eso significa...-  
\- Tú...¿sientes algo por mi?.- pregunté y al instante Daiki se lanzó a por mis labios, me besó furiosamente mientras yo trataba de quitármelo de encima, pasó unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos hasta que por fin pude empujarlo quedando ambos sentados en la cama.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Si tienes algo que decirme solo hazlo.-  
\- ¿No es obvio, Kazama-kun? Tu me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi.- me confesó dejándome boquiabierto.-  
\- Y-Yo... no sé que decirte Daiki.- suspiré.- a mi me gusta otra persona...-  
\- Si lo sé, te gusta Shinnosuke...- dijo él a lo cual yo lo negué.-  
\- ¡Ya te dije que él no me gusta!.- sentí como el color subió a mis mejillas.-  
\- Eres un cabeza dura, se te nota a kilómetros.- dijo con resignación para luego tomarme de los hombros abrazándome.- si tu me das una oportunidad puedo hacer que lo olvides para siempre.- yo lo miré confundido, él solo acercó sus labios a los míos volviendo a besarme, yo forcejeé con él otra vez.-  
\- ¡Así no se consigue nada, Daiki! Agh porque todos son unas putas bestias.- le grité mas que molesto por su comportamiento, jamás imaginé que Daiki fuera así, él comenzó a toquetearme.-  
\- Haré que lo olvides, déjame hacerte mío.- dijo él con una mirada que no reconocí, parecía otra persona totalmente distinta. No perdí el tiempo dialogando con él y solo le di una fuerte y sonora cachetada para que me soltara. Salí corriendo de ahí, no quería verlo, yo creí que era mi amigo pero... al parecer no...-

Corrí y corrí, no sé como llegué al hospital donde estaba Shinnosuke, decidí calmarme, estaba agitado además de tener lagrimas en mis ojos que me ocupé de limpiar con mis manos, ya cuando estuve más tranquilo entré al hospital preguntando si podía ver a Shin otra vez, la enfermera accedió por lo que me dirigí al ascensor, para luego ir a la puerta "65" del segundo piso. Toqué la puerta, escuché un "adelante" de parte de él, abrí y me dirigí hacia su cama, lo vi con una gran sonrisa de estúpido, de esas que tanto odio y me gusta de él, sin darme cuenta me sonrojé.

\- ¡Kazama! Te estaba esperando.- dijo Shinnosuke.- siéntate.- obedecí desconfiado por su cara de imbécil y me senté en un banquito al lado de la cama.-  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- pregunté con algo de vergüenza mientras miraba en dirección a las rosas encima de su buró que yo le había dado.-  
\- Muy bien porque Tooru está a mi lado.- dijo melosamente tomando mi mano.-  
\- No seas tonto, estoy hablando enserio.- dije sonrojado y soltando su agarre, él hizo un puchero.-  
\- Pues, estoy aburrido y los moretones aun duelen un poco.- dijo y suspiró.- mis vacaciones se fueron a la basura con este hueso roto.- un aura deprimente lo rodeó.-  
\- ¡Ay vamos, hombre! No te deprimas, seguro hay muchas formas de divertirse aunque tengas el hueso roto.- le dije con una sonrisa amistosa y él me miró de manera extraña, me dio un escalofrío.-  
\- Kazama, pillín, ya estás pensando en cosas sucias.- me dijo empujándome suave con una mirada insinuante.-  
\- Yo no he pensado nada raro, ¡tú eres el de la mente cochina!.- le grité sonrojado, pero al segundo después se escuchó mi estomago rugiendo, no había comido desde la mañana, me toqué la barriga con vergüenza.-  
\- Kazama es tan adorable.- dijo riendo Shinnosuke.-  
\- Tonto, no es nada... solo salí apurado de casa.- evité mirarlo a los ojos, Shin se quedó extrañamente callado.- ¿Qué sucede?.-  
\- Ah, nada.- rio un poco.- solo me estaba preguntando... ¿Dónde aprendiste a defenderte así? Me salvaste y además saliste sin ningún rasguño.- volteé a verlo y él me miraba con curiosidad.-  
\- Eso... aprendí defensa personal... mis padres creyeron que era necesario ya que empecé a vivir solo con mi tía, creyeron que cualquier cosa me podía pasar y al llegar a Tokio me inscribieron en una clase.- dije jugando con mis dedos por el nerviosismo.-  
\- Ya veo... me sorprendiste, Kazama.- tomó mi mano, yo me dejé.- gracias por venir, aunque fuera a través de una trampa, estoy feliz de que llegaras a ayudarme.- besó el dorso de mi mano, yo solo pude sonreír con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas.-  
\- De nada, Shinnosuke.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. Chapter 12

TOORU  
Últimamente solo iba a casa si necesitaba comer o dormir, el resto del día me la pasaba en casa de Shinnosuke, a él aun no lo daban de alta pero me dejó usar su casa como un lugar de estudios, quería toparme lo menos posible con Daiki, me había decepcionado completamente, literalmente lo eché de mi cuarto ese día que regresé de la visita a Shin, y le puse llave a mi cuarto para que no volviera a entrar, ahora él duerme en el cuarto de invitados. Había pasado un mes y hoy le daban de alta a mi pareja, aun me cuesta bastante soltarme con Shinnosuke pero al menos ya no lo trato tan mal.  
Preparé una mochila con su ropa y en la tarde cerca de las 4:00PM. fui a buscarlo, un poco tarde la verdad, seguro Shinnosuke estará ansioso e impaciente porque desde la mañana se podía ir. Me dirigí al hospital tranquilamente ya que hacía bastante calor, iba ligero de ropa, al llegar al lugar pregunté por Shin, luego de eso me dirigí a su habitación guiado por una enfermera, él estaba feliz de verme, la enfermera nos dejó solos para que pudiera vestirlo. No pude evitar estar sonrojado al verlo desnudo, él solo me miraba con su típica sonrisa que me hacía sentir más incomodo aun.

\- Ponte esto.- le dije lanzándole una camiseta musculosa color rojo, él se la colocó luego lo ayudé a levantarse, se sostenía en su pierna izquierda, ambos estábamos sonrojados, lo ayudé a ponerse el bóxer y short negro que le llegaba a mitad del muslo.-  
\- Eres un amor, Tooru~.- dijo meloso Shinnosuke besando mi mejilla.-  
\- Ya calla, no es para tanto.- le dije tratando de sonar molesto, lo volví a sentar en la camilla para ponerle la zapatilla en su pie izquierdo.- Creo que ya estás listo, vámonos.- dije agarrando la mochila vacía y me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta pero vi que Shin no se movía.- ¿Qué pasa?.-  
\- ¡Yo quiero que Kazama me ayude a levantarme!.- dijo haciendo un puchero, yo suspiré.-  
\- Puedes pararte solo, no seas exagerado.- le fulminé con la mirada.-  
\- ¡Que malo eres, Kazama!.- se levantó con algo de dificultad sosteniéndose con sus muletas.- dejas a un inválido a su suerte~.- dijo agregándole drama.-  
\- Ay, solo vámonos.- finalicé y abrí la puerta para que pasara.-

Salimos del hospital para dirigirnos a casa, yo llevaba un jockey pero se lo puse a Shin ya que seguía haciendo calor y al parecer él se estaba esforzando bastante para poder caminar con sus muletas. Llegamos a casa, dejé la mochila tirada por ahí, estaba cansado ya que pasé toda la mañana aseando la casa de Shin.

\- Siéntate en el sillón o si quieres ve a tu cuarto.- le ofrecí pero sentí un peso en mi espalda que casi me hace perder el equilibrio.- ¡Shin!.-  
\- Kazama~~ te extrañé, tardaste tanto en llegar.- me abrazó fuerte, yo me puse rojo de vergüenza.-  
\- Exageras...- dije tratando de ocultar lo nervioso que estaba.-  
\- Deja de negarlo, Tooru~.- besó mi cuello para luego soplar suave mi oreja provocándome un placentero escalofrío.-  
\- S-Shinnosuke~ para, alguien podría llegar.- dije tratando de separarlo de mi.-  
\- Nadie va a venir.- me respondió lamiendo mi oreja y besándola repetidas veces, yo no pude evitar jadear.-  
\- Pero.. mgh... Shinnosuke, tu pie..- dije preocupado, él solo me tomó de las caderas sentándose en el sillón que teníamos al lado y me hizo sentarme sobre él mirándolo de frente.-  
\- Tooru...- susurró abrazándome para pegarme a él, correspondí su abrazo y Shinnosuke empezó a repartir besos por mi cuello que me hacen estremecer.- Deseaba poder tocarte, fue una tortura estar tanto tiempo en ese hospital.- acaricié su cabello sin decir nada, estoy muy avergonzado de tenerlo tan cerca de mi.-  
\- Solo fue un mes.- dije restándole importancia mientras acaricio su cabello, la verdad es que yo también lo extrañé y no sé porque de repente me siento tan sumiso y cómodo en sus brazos apesar de la vergüenza que estoy sintiendo.-  
Shinnosuke no dijo nada, solo siguió besando mi cuerpo mientras tocaba torpemente mi espalda por debajo de la ropa. Quise participar un poco por lo que acaricié suavemente su pecho, el peli-negro me miró a los ojos haciendome sonrojar, solamente con nuestro contacto visual decidimos quitarle la camiseta al otro, luego Shinnosuke tomó mi rostro entré sus manos.  
\- Tooru~ estás tan hermoso y sumiso hoy~.- dijo melosamente mientras yo trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos.-  
\- No es cierto.- me apresuré a decir.-  
\- Mentiroso.- me respondió no creyendo mis palabras para luego besarme apasionadamente en mis labios, jugamos con nuestras lengua hasta que nos faltó el aire y nos separamos, ambos estamos sonrojados, ambos podíamos sentir la prominente erección del otro, yo sentía que ardía por dentro. Shin me tomó de las caderas para apegarme mas a su vientre y empezó a moverse suavemente frotándose conmigo haciéndome soltar jadeos de placer.-  
\- Que lindo eres Tooru~.- comentó Shin a lo que yo reaccioné jalando de su cabello haciendo provocando un gemido de dolor en él.-  
\- Cállate.- le ordené, él solo sonrió poniéndome mas nervioso aun, si es que era posible.-  
Shinnosuke desabrochó mi pantalón y yo el suyo, desvié la mirada tratando de no verlo a los ojos, él sacó su miembro oculto bajo su bóxer e hizo lo mismo con el mío, los juntó empezando a masturbarnos a la vez, no podía evitar jadear y hacer ruidos raros, me abracé a Shin para que no viera mis gestos vergonzosos provocados por el placer. El peli-negro me abrazó con su mano libre ya que la otra seguía con el vaivén que me volvía loco.  
\- Tooru...- susurró Shin-chan en mi oído haciéndome entremecer para luego lamer mi oreja y morderla suavemente provocándome una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, ni cuenta me di de que me corrí en su mano con un gran gemido, oí como Shin también gimió mas suave y bajo que yo.- Woow, que rápido Kazama, no sabía que eras precoz.- dijo él, yo lo miré enojado mientras él sonreía como imbécil.-  
\- ¡Estúpido fue tu culpa por andar lamiendo y mordiendo donde no debes!.- le dije alterado.- ¡además tu te corriste conmigo!.-  
\- ¡Pero fue culpa tuya Kazama!.- dijo en tono de berrinche.- Eres tan lindo y sexy que no pude resistirme.- sentí mis mejillas arder y no supe que decir.-  
-... Silencio.- dije después de un minuto de pensar mi respuesta y haberle dado un zape a Shin-chan.-  
\- Ayy, eres un pesado Kazama.- dijo quejándose y haciendo puchero.- ¿no ves que estoy inválido?.- otra vez victimizándose este estúpido...-  
\- Si claro... en fin iré a asearme, por tu culpa quedé todo pegajoso.- dije marchándome de allí mientras escuché a lo lejos los reclamos de Shin.-

Luego de ese momento pasó una semana en la que cuidé mucho de Shin y casi no me aparecía en mi casa, hasta hubo un par de veces que me quedé a dormir pero en habitaciones separadas por miedo a que Shinnosuke intentara algo más, aunque estuviera con un pie enyesado, sé perfectamente que si se lo propusiera ya habría hecho algo más conmigo, sin embargo yo no lo permito. Hoy le hice de cenar a Shin, recién había vuelto del trabajo, si, trabajo, estoy cubriendo el puesto de Shin mientras él se recupera, me lo pidió de favor así que tuve que hacerlo.

\- Está delicioso mi Tooru~.- dijo él lanzándome un beso desde el otro lado de la mesa.-  
\- ¿Enserio?.- pregunté ignorando su muestra de cariño.-  
\- Si, esta muy rico.- me halagó él con una sonrisa, yo sonreí igualmente.-... Como tu.- acababa de echarme a la boca un pedazo de comida por lo cual me atraganté al escuchar lo que dijo.-  
\- Shinnosuke imbécil, ¡casi me matas!.- le grité molesto mientras Shinnosuke que reía de mi... no tiene remedio.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**SHINNOSUKE  
**  
Estoy taaaan feliz, Kazama practicamente vive en mi casa, muy pocas veces se va ya sea a su casa por un par de horas o a cubrirme en el trabajo, además está cuidando muy bien de mi aunque él no quiera admitirlo, no puedo esperar a que me quiten este maldito yeso para por fin atacar a mi desprotegida pareja, así es, no tuve suficiente con lo que hicimos al llegar a casa, ya quiero hacerlo mío por completo. Por otra parte me preocupa que una vez que me quiten el yeso quiera irse a su casa y alejarse de mi, conociendo como es Kazama tal vez haga lo último... suspiré con resignación.  
Por cierto, hoy vienen visitas, Kazama se ve mega estresado preparandolo todo, por fin el Ejército de Kasukabe vuelve a juntarse luego de tanto tiempo, sonrío recordando viejos tiempos, Kazama me ve y se dirige molesto hacia mi.

\- En vez de andarte sonriendo podrías ayudarme un poquito, ¿no?.- me acusó enojado.-  
\- ¿Ahhhh? Kazama como se te ocurre pedirle eso a un inválido como yo.- dije poniendo los ojos llorosos para darle drama, Kazama me miró con un tic en el ojo.-  
Unos minutos mas tarde...  
\- Trabaja Shinnosuke, flojo, imbécil.- me ordenaba Kazama mientras yo barría o trataba de hacerlo, resignado y con unos cuantos chichones en la cabeza. Dios, si no me mataron esos matones, seguro que Kazama podría hacerlo... me entró un escalofrío al pensarlo.-  
\- ¿Crees que esten buenas?.- preguntó él mostrándome en una bandeja las galletas que hizo.-  
\- ¿Buenas como tu?.- pregunté de vuelta, sin embargo al ver sus ojos amenazándome, tomé rápidamente una galleta y la probé, estaba realmente buena.- Está deliciosa, mi Tooru~~ se te da cocinar.- le dije tiernamente haciendo que se sonrojara.-  
\- No es para tanto, al menos estan buenas...- dijo apresuradamente juntando las palabras mientras las dejó a un lado en la mesita que esta enfrente del sillón, y como es obvio tuvo que agacharse, así que la vista, uff estaba maravillosa, ambos estamos solo en boxer.- ¿Qué me ves?.- dijo volteándose a verme extrañado y estando en la misma posición, no pude evitar morderme el labio.-  
\- Tooru~~.- le llamé.- Eres muy injusto me provocas y yo no puedo hacerte nada~~.- dije dandole dramatismo, Kazama se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la pose en la que estaba y se enderezó.-  
\- Eres un cochino, solo dejaba las galletas en su lugar.- dijo tratando de aclarar la situación mientras yo me sentaba en una silla de la mesa del comedor, Kazama pasó a un lado mío para terminar de hacer los preparativos, aproveché eso para agarrarlo de la cintura y sentarlo en mi regazo.- Shinnosuke, estoy ocupado, no molestes.- me regañó e intento pararse pero no le dejé.-  
\- Solo un poco.- susurré en su oido haciendo que se estremeciera y lo soplé suave provocándole un delicioso jadeo.- es una tortura verte todos los días y no poder tocarte a mi antojo por estar enyesado.- hice un puchero que sabía que no vería y presioné bruscamente sus pezones.-  
\- Sh-Shinnosuke~ ahh~~.- gimió Kazama provocándome mas aun, él rodeó con un brazo mis hombros dandome un beso cargado de deseo que yo gustoso correspondí. Deslicé mi mano por su torso, estaba a punto de meter mi mano bajo su boxer.-  
\- Wooow ¡que rápido avanzaron pillines!.- dijo Nene mirándonos con una sonrisa, atras de ella estaban Bo y Masao algo incomodos, habíamos dejado la puerta abierta ya que yo estaba barriendo.-  
\- ¡N-No es lo que parece!.- dijo Kazama tratando de excusarse mientras se separó rápidamente de mi, a ambos por la impresión se nos había bajado la erección.-  
\- ¿No se te ocurrió una excusa mejor?.- dije yo claramente burlándome de él.-  
\- ¡Tú callate, bestia sexual!.- me gritó molesto, todos menos Kazama nos reímos.-

Kazama y yo nos pusimos algo de ropa para luego empezar a compartir con nuestros amigos, conversamos sobre los viejos tiempos, revivíamos momentos, nos divertimos.

\- ¿Desde cuando están juntos, pillines?.- dijo Nene moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente, Kazama se sonrojó intentando ocultar su cara.-  
\- Desde hace un mes.- respondí yo con una gran sonrisa.- mi Tooru, me hace tan feliz.- dije para luego abrazarlo y restregarme contra él.-  
\- N-No exageres, solo te cuido porque estás cojo.- se excusó Kazama.-  
\- Jum, eres un pesado.- le respondí de vuelta haciendo puchero y Kazama me piñizcó la mejilla.- ¡Ay!.-  
\- ¿Les han dicho a sus madres?.- preguntó Nene.-  
\- No aun no.- respondió Kazama sorprendiendo a todos tanto por la respuesta como por el hecho de que él respondiera la pregunta.- Pero igual por mi parte no creo hacerlo, mis padres son muy estrictos y tal vez me rechacen, nunca supe si son homofóbicos o no, pero temo saber la respuesta.-  
\- Pero Kazama, tu madre te adora, eres su consentido.- dijo Masao tratando de animarlo.-  
\- Lo sé.- contestó él.- mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene pareja?.-  
\- Oh es cierto, Kazama aun no lo sabe...- comenzó a decir Masao.-  
\- ¿Qué cosa?.- Bo tomó la mano de Masao.-  
\- Masao y yo somos pareja hace 4 años.- dijo Bo tranquilamente mientras que Kazama quedó boquiabierto.-  
\- ¡Que sorpresa! Felicidades.- sonrió Kazama con sinceridad, ¡que lindo es mi novio!.-

Pasamos todo el resto de la tarde hablando hasta que se hizo de noche, se quedaron hasta tan tarde que nos acompañaron a la cena y luego todos se tuvieron que ir, despedimos a nuestros invitados y nos preparamos para dormir. Kazama como todos los días me ayudó a ponerme mi pijama y después me recosté teniendo cuidado con mi tobillo, me tapé y miré a Kazama que ya se iba.

\- Tooru.- le llamé.-  
\- ¿Ah?.-  
\- Duerme conmigo~.- le pedí con ternura.-  
\- No.- respondió.-  
\- ¿Por qué no?~.- dije haciendo berrinche.-  
\- Porque sé que intentarás algunas de tus cochinadas.- me acusó señalándome con el dedo índice.-  
\- Te prometo que no haré nada.- dije juntando mis manos, Kazama suspiró.-  
\- ¿Lo prometes?.- preguntó.-  
\- ¡Sii! Lo prometo, por favor duerme conmigo.- hice un puchero.-  
\- Está bien.- dijo resignado.- pero mas te vale no hacer nada sino no te creeré nunca mas en mi vida.- me amenazó, yo asentí y le hice un lado en la cama, él se recostó a mi lado.-  
\- Ven mas cerca de mi Kazama.-  
\- ¿Para que?.-  
\- Para dormir abrazados.-  
\- No, tú acordaste que solo dormiría contigo.-  
\- ¡Kazama, eres malo!.- dije y me volteé para no mirarlo fingiendo que estaba molesto.-  
\- ¿Shin?.- me llamó Kazama luego de unos minutos ya que yo no le hablé mas.- ¿Shin te enojaste?.- preguntó con un claro tono de precupación mientras tocaba mi hombro, yo no respondí.- Oye perdón, es que no sé como reaccionar cuando estás tan cerca de mi, me provocas muchas sensaciones raras y... me da vergüenza porque mientras mas cerca estoy de ti, mas aumenta estas sensaciones en mi...- explicó Kazama, yo me volteé y a pesar de que no había luz en la habitación pude notar que el peli-azul estaba bastante sonrojado.-  
\- Tooru, ven aquí.- dije ofreciéndole mi brazo para que descansara su cabeza en él, Kazama sin decir nada me obedeció.- Sé que tú eres diferente a mi y tienes otra manera de ver las cosas, somos algo diferentes en personalidad, hasta estudiamos carreras muy distintas, pero aun así a veces quisiera que solo hicieras lo que tú sientes que está bien, a pesar de que te de vergüenza, yo siempre aceptaré gustoso el amor que quieras entregarme.- le dije mientras acariciaba sus azules y suaves hebras.-  
\- Vaya...- contestó Kazama luego de unos segundos.- supongo que si haz madurado un poco.- rio y yo solo lo observaba.- gracias Shinnosuke, eres un gran amigo... y a-ahora una gran pareja también.- admitió él haciéndome sonrojar.- Buenas noches.-  
\- Buenas noches, mi Tooru.- contesté cerrando los ojos para al fin quedarme dormido.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**SHINNOSUKE**  
¡No puedo más de la felicidad! Por fin me quitan este estúpido yeso, pero Kazama me acaba de decir que tendré una pequeña rehabilitación, ¡pero no importa! Al fin, después de dos largos meses me quitan esta basura, espero que Kazama esté listo porque luego de esto no lo dejaré en paz ni un segundo, necesito recuperar el tiempo perdido, si no puedo recuperar mis vacaciones aun así me queda Kazama, ¡WOOO!¡Nadie me puede desanimar ahora!.  
En la mañana nos dirigímos al hospital, donde me quitaron el yeso, me dieron unas cuantas indicaciones y me avisaron que tendría que ir a una pequeña rehabilitación. Nos fuimos de ahí, yo seguí usando mis muletas.

\- Al fin no tengo ese maldito yeso.- comenté volteando a ver a Kazama que caminaba a mi lado.-  
\- Si, es un alivio.- me contestó él.- el doctor dijo que te recuperaste bien.-  
\- Si...- reí un poco y luego miré serio a Kazama.- Tooru...

 **TOORU**  
\- Dime.- le contesté mirándolo, se veía bastante serio así que me asusté un poco.- ¿Qué sucede?.-  
\- Ehh hace tiempo quería comentártelo, ahora que vivimos juntos soy muy feliz, me gusta verte todos los días y que me cuides de esta manera... quería preguntarte si luego de que esté recuperado por completo.. ¿te irás?.- preguntó y noté el miedo en su mirada, balbuceé un poco y le respondí.-  
\- Bueno... lamentablemente si, no quisiera irme... porque tengo unos cuantos problemas en esa casa pero quiero volver a ver mas seguido a mi madre antes de que me vaya.- le expliqué.-  
\- Entiendo.- dijo con un tono de decepción en la voz.- y ¿Qué problemas tienes?.- preguntó poniéndome nervioso.-  
\- Ah nada importante, no te preocupes Shin.- dije tratando de calmar su curiosidad, ni loco le digo lo de Daiki, si se lo digo ahora sé que es completamente capaz de ir a romperle la cara aunque esté con muletas, tendré que esperar para contarle.-  
\- Mmm ¿enserio?.- preguntó viéndome con su típica mirada acusadora.-  
\- De verdad Shinnosuke.- le sonreí para darle seguridad.-  
\- Ja... seguro tienes a alguien más.- dijo llamando mi atención.-  
\- ¡Hey! Espera ¿Qué estas insinuando?.- le pregunté molesto.-  
\- Lo que oiste.- lo vi haciendo puchero, maldito, solo me preocupas y se te ve en la cara que me estas tomando el pelo para que hable.-  
\- ¿Ah si?.-

Llegamos a casa de Shinnosuke, él con un claro chichón y un piñizcón en la mejilla por haberlo jalado de ella hasta aquí.

\- Ademas de hacer tus escenitas para que hable ¿te atreves a desconfiar de mi?.- le pregunté.-  
\- Solo era una broma Kazama, no te lo tomes tan enserio.- dijo él con su característica tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en su sillón y yo sintiendo que me iba a explotar la vena.- Calmate Kazama, yo sé que soy el único que puede hacerte sentir cosas.- dijo Shin con orgullo.-  
\- ¿Qué cosas?.- inquirí tratando de no sonrojarme, ni cuenta me di cuando de la nada ya estaba sentado en las piernas de Shinnosuke.-  
\- Muchas cosas, Tooru querido.- susurró a mi oído haciéndome enrojecer y acto seguido besó y lamió mi oreja recorriendo también mi cuello sacándome suspiros.- ¿Acaso sentirías algo si te tocan de esta manera?.- siguió susurrando él acariciando todo mi torso y luego apretando mis pezones sobre la delgada tela de ropa, yo estaba con una camiseta musculosa y él con una camiseta normal de mangas cortas.-  
\- ¡Aagh!.- fue lo único que pude decir al sentir que apretó mis pezones de esa manera.-  
\- ¿Y que tal aquí?.- preguntó tocando mis muslos rozando sus dedos en mi entrepierna.- ¿Y si llegan a hacer esto que tanto sé que te gusta?.- me sopló suave la oreja excitándome más de lo que ya estaba.-  
\- Ahh... t-tonto, solo tú conoces ese punto débil.- le respondí en mi defensa, levantó mi camisa y siguió acariciando mi piel desnuda.-¡E-Espera! Debo estudiar.- me excusé para que no siguiera.-  
\- ¿Ah si?.- me contestó e hizo que me volteara con facilidad para quedar frente a frente, ya que me sentía muy vulnerable y débil por su reciente contacto y la erección que me había provocado.- Y ¿que tal si hoy estudias anatomía?.- me preguntó y yo lo abracé para que no viera mi cara de vergüenza.-  
\- ...Haz lo que quieras.- dije simplemente él tomando mi palabra comenzó a desvestirme y yo lo desvestí a él, estamos completamente desnudos, no podía mirar a los ojos a Shin.-  
\- Acercate.- dijo tomándome de la cintura para acercarme a él haciendo que se frotaran nuestras erecciones.- Estás durisimo.- comentó.-  
\- Tú igual o más que yo.- dije en mi defensa.-  
\- ¿Qué tal si la tocas para comprobarlo?.- dijo él descifrando lo que yo deseaba hacer y no me atrevía. Solamente le obedecí, mi mano temblaba como gelatina, tomé su pene entre mis manos, está duro y caliente, debo parecer un tomate ahora mismo.- Tooru...  
\- ¿Ah?.- contesté algo distraído.-  
\- Eres adorable... ¿sería una molestia que me masturbes?.-  
\- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa imbécil?!.- le grité abochornado provocando que inconscientemente apretara su genital.-  
\- Ahh Tooru.- gimió Shin cerrando los ojos mientras vi como su miembro se humedecía bastante.-  
\- P-Perdón, no fue mi intención apretarlo.- dije nervioso y rojo por la situación en la que estabamos.-  
\- Solo sigue estudiando.- dijo él con un claro doble sentido, tragué saliva y empecé a masturbarlo, al menos es mas sencillo sabiendo que tenemos lo mismo allá abajo. Shin agarró mi miembro con su mano y empezó a masturbarme también, la habitación se llenó de gemidos y jadeos de parte de ambos.-  
\- ¡Sh-Shinnosuke!.- gemí sin poder decir nada más porque me corrí manchando su pecho y él hizo lo mismo manchando el mío, ambos respiramos agitadamente por el esfuerzo.-  
\- Tooru.- me llamó y con su mano también manchada de mi semen se metió esos dedos a la boca saboreándolo, yo solo lo miré boquiabierto.- que delicioso sabor tienes.-  
\- Agh eres un cochino, asqueroso.- le insulté enojado y avergonzado, me levanté dirigiéndome al baño.- Me daré un baño, me dejaste todo sucio y apestoso.-  
\- ¡Oee, Kazama esperame!.- me gritó Shinnosuke mientras agarraba sus muletas y me siguió, yo me detuve esperando a que se acercara a mi.- Bañémonos juntos.- me pidió.-  
\- No.-  
\- ¡Por favor!.- me pidió otra vez con ojitos de perro mojado a los cuales no me pude resistir.-  
\- Agh está bien, haz lo que quieras.- dije cruzándome de brazos y caminé hacia el baño.-  
\- ¡WOOO!.- exclamó feliz Shinnosuke.-

Después de preparar el agua caliente, decidimos bañarnos en la tina por el tobillo de Shin, pero debo admitir que la famosa tina era muy pequeña y solo cabíamos sentados uno junto al otro, así que empecé a reclamarle a Shinnosuke y a retractarme de lo que habíamos acordado, le dije que era un cochino y que desde el principio planeaba hacerme algo depravado. Al final esa pelea no sirvió de una mierda porque ahora estoy en la tina con Shin, él se sentó primero y luego yo me senté pegado a él de manera que mi espalda tocaba su torso, no pude evitar ruborizarme por la posición en la que estamos.

\- Me encantas.- dijo Shin mirándome.-  
\- Solo bañate rápido antes de que me arrepienta.- le amenacé haciendo que él riera.-  
\- Vamos Kazama, no seas tan frío conmigo~~.- dijo abrazándome mientras sonrie como imbécil.-  
\- Lo soy porque eres un aprovechado y depravado.- dije cruzándome de brazos.-  
\- ¡Que mentiroso eres, Kazama!, yo siempre he sido un caballero.- bromeó él.-  
\- Si claro, y yo soy el primer ministro de Japón.- bromeé siguiéndole el juego aun sonando enojado.- No me jodas, sabes bien que lo eres.-  
\- Mmm... un poco, pero así te gusto, o ¿no es así?.- dijo haciendo que me sonrojara.-  
\- E-En tus sueños.- contesté apresuradamente.-  
\- ¡Ay que complicado eres, Kazama!.- reclamó Shinnosuke haciendo puchero.- Te encanta hacerte el difícil.-  
\- ¡Ay, ya cállate y termina de lavarte el culo!.- finalicé ya harto de la charla incómoda que estabamos teniendo. Luego de eso todo el resto del aseo personal fue lo rutinario, no le dirigí mas la palabra a Shinnosuke durante este día, ¡Que se vaya muy a la concha de su...!

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**SHINNOSUKE  
**  
Kazama está muy distante ultimamente, creo que me pasé un poco pero ¡es su culpa!, él nunca me demuestra lo que siente ni lo que desea de mi, intento presionarlo pero resulta peor, ya no sé que hacer, ¿Deberé de dejarlo en paz y dejar de insistir? Llevamos así una semana, es horrible.

\- Shinnosuke.- me llamó mi pareja.- debes hacer los ejercicios para tu tobillo.- me avisó.-  
\- Lo sé.- le respondí sin ánimos, fuimos al comedor y nos dirigimos a la colchoneta que compramos para que hiciera mi rehabilitación en casa, nos sentamos frente a frente, él de rodillas y yo con las piernas estiradas, empezó a masajearme el pie como siempre para que luego de unos minutos empezara a mover mi tobillo lentamente. En todo ese rato nadie dijo nada.-  
\- Ya, terminamos.- dijo Kazama y se fue a estudiar como siempre... no comprendo porque se comporta de esta manera pero prefiero no preguntar.-

Pasamos la tarde en silencio, ya eran las 9:00 pm y habíamos acabado de cenar, fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos dispuestos a dormir pero recibí una llamada.

\- Hola.- contesté mi celular.-  
\- Hola Shin.- saludó Nene.- Quería preguntarte algo.-  
\- Ah... ¿Qué es?.- pregunté.-  
\- Es que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Masao hoy, se supone que es el lunes pero es mejor que lo celebremos ahora que es sábado por la noche ya que estamos todos libres, así que quería invitarte a la fiesta.-  
\- Claro, sería genial ir.-  
\- Si, igual invita a Kazama por mi, no quiero gastar mas saldo.- dijo Nene.- bueno adiós, te veo luego.- no pude despedirme porque cortó la llamada de inmediato.-  
\- ¿Quién era?.- preguntó Kazama con algo de recelo, me llamó la atención pero fingí no haberlo notado.-  
\- Era Nene, nos invitó a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Masao.- le conté y él se sorprendió.-  
\- ¿Su cumpleaños no era el lunes?.- preguntó.-  
\- Si, pero quisieron celebrarlo hoy porque todos estamos libres este día.-  
\- Mmm... pero Shin, tú aun no puedes caminar bien, tu tobillo aun no se recupera por completo.-  
\- Eso no importa Kazama, vamos a divertirnos, además te tengo a ti.- dije con una sonrisa provocando que mi hermoso peli-azul se sonrojara violentamente.-  
\- ... Hago lo que creo correcto...- se excusó.-  
\- Bueno en fin, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Nene se enoje porque llegamos tarde.- finalicé yendo a arreglarme, Kazama solo me miró de manera extraña, creo que respondí mas frío de lo normal pero es que no soporto mas esta situación de indiferencia por parte de él e igual yo que estoy fingiendo que no pasa nada, ya no quiero fingir más.-

Llegamos a casa de Masao la música estaba algo alta, tocamos la puerta y unos minutos después Nene nos abrió con un vaso de vodka en la mano, claramente ya se había tomado la mitad del líquido, nos invitó a pasar, había mas invitados, gente que no conocía, de seguro eran de la empresa de Masao y Bo. Kazama se separó de mi para ir al baño, ya que en cuanto vio que nuestros ex compañeros de jardín estaban jugando a la botellita, no quiso participar usando esa excusa para zafarse.

\- Vaya ese Kazama, cree que no me di cuenta que usó una excusa barata para irse.- dijo Nene con el ceño fruncido, ya estábamos todos sentados frente a la botella, yo dejé mis muletas al lado mío.- ¿Quién va primero?.-  
\- ¡Bo!.- dijo el peli-negro levantando la mano.-  
\- Bien, gira la botella.- Bo obedeció la orden girando la botella, cuando terminó de girar la punta señaló a Masao.-  
\- Oh que coincidencia.- dijo Nene con una sonrisa pervertida en los labios que me dio escalofríos.-  
\- Bu-bueno supongo que nos toca, ¿no cre...?.- Masao no pudo terminar de hablar porque Bo atrapó sus labios en un beso, yo casualmente traje mi cámara y capturé el romántico momento con una foto. A ellos no les molestó ya que yo solía hacer estas cosas desde que descubrí mi pasión por la fotografía.- S-Supongo que es mi turno.- dijo Masao bastante nervioso e hizo girar la botella, la punta de la botella me apuntó a mi, bueno tendré que besarlo.-  
\- Ay Masao, espero que Bo no se ponga celoso del beso que nos daremos.- dije meloso claramente bromeando.-  
\- Shin nunca cambias.- dijo Masao, Nene y Bo rieron, llegó la hora del beso, nos acercamos mutuamente y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos sentí un jalón en el cuello de mi polera.-  
\- ¿Q..Qué cree...es que hac...es?.- me dijo Kazama con una notable ebriedad, ¿se fue a la barra a tomar?, nunca lo vi así.- ¡MASHAO ESHCUCHA BIEE...EN , SHINNOSUKE ESH MIOO...O!.- me reclamó Kazama tambaleándose un poco, yo me sonrojé, jamás lo vi comportarse de esa manera.-  
\- Kazama ¿acaso bebiste?.- preguntó Nene.-  
\- Y si lo hice ¿qué? ¿algún problema con eso?.- dijo agresivo.-  
\- Creo que será mejor que me lo lleve.- dije yo y todos me dieron la razón, me fui con un Kazama muy ebrio a mi casa y obviamente lo ayudé a caminar porque no paraba de tambalearse, no sé como yo no me caí con el ya que aun estoy caminando con muletas.  
\- Shinno...sukeeee.- dijo Kazama lanzandose encima mio.- vamosh a la cama.-  
\- ¿A la cama?.- pregunté intentando no malinterpretarlo mientras lo tomé del hombro para llevarlo a mi cuarto que estaba mas cerca, entramos y al momento en que cerré la puerta y me volteé, Kazama me besó apasionadamente como nunca antes lo había echo, apesta a alcohol ¿cuanto habrá tomado?.-  
\- Shinnosuke...- dijo con el mismo tono borracho.- ¿ve...rdad que yaaa no volverásh con Nanako?.- preguntó él con tristeza.-  
\- Claro que no... ¿como se te ocurre que haría algo así?.- le pregunté algo molesto porque pensara ese disparate.-  
\- Es que.. shoy un maal novio.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.- te trato mal porque me enojo conmigo mismo... no entiendoo que estoy shintiendo, haces quee me altere cada que te acercas, me da ganas de comportarme, ya sabesh.. como esas parejas melosas y ridículas, deseo.. besarte y abrashaaaarte.- explicó él, yo estaba sonrojado por su confesión, me sentí aliviado de que no estuviera molesto conmigo.- deseo tocartee.-  
\- Entonces hazlo Kazama, yo quiero que seas sincero conmigo.- dije a lo que él de inmediato empezó a abrazarme y tocar mi espalda debajo de la ropa, yo me estremecí, me provocó una enorme erección en segundos.-  
\- Tee amooo Shinno..suke, eso es lo que siento, amor por ti, eres mío, solo mío y golpearé a cuaalquiera que quiera arrebatarte de mish manos.- dijo sonrojado, yo estaba rojo de la vergüenza, ese alcohol si que hizo que se sincerara, bendita ebriedad.-

Lo abracé y nos sentamos en el suelo provocando que mis muletas cayeran, yo no podía cargarlo hasta la cama por mi tobillo, lo besé con brusquedad mientras el se sentaba sobre mis piernas, sentí su prominente erección y la froté contra la mía haciendo que gimiera.

\- Sh-Shinnosuke~.- gimió Kazama extasiado, le desabroché su pantalón bajándoselo junto a su ropa interior mientras él se levantaba un poco para facilitarme la tarea, desabroché mi pantalón dejando libre mi miembro.-  
\- ¿Quieres hacerlo, Kazama?.- pregunté antes de continuar tomándolo de la cintura para pegarlo a mi de nuevo y se frotaran nuestras erecciones.-  
\- ¡Si! Ya no puedo aguantar más...- me pidió Kazama provocándome aun mas, humedecí con mi saliva tres de mis dedos, metí uno a su ano con cuidado para no lastimarlo, el oji-azul me abrazó fuerte mientras jadeaba.- Shinnosuke...-  
\- ¿Te duele?.- pregunté preocupado.-  
\- Noo, al contrario, sigue...- pidió y yo introduje el segundo dedo haciendo que soltara un gemido ahogado, abría y cerraba ambos dedos dilatando su recto para luego introducir un tercero.- Aghh... P-Para... lo quiero, por favor... no te tardesh maas.- me sonrojé pero obedecí a lo que deseaba, lo levanté un poco para poder meter mi miembro dentro de él, lo introduje lentamente provocando jadeos y gemidos en mi pareja, se sentía increíble estar dentro de él al fin, esperé tanto para esto.- Muévete ya.- me exigió una vez que mi miembro estuvo por completo dentro, empecé a moverme lento y Kazama se sostuvo de mis muslos arqueándose un poco, yo por mi parte subí su ropa para ver sus pezones, era una maravillosa vista, no pude evitar excitarme mas y poner una cara de pervertido que si Kazama estuviera sobrio ya me habría golpeado.-

Seguí embistiéndolo mientras masturbaba a Kazama, él gemía complacido y apretaba deliciosamente mi pene, no sé como puedo seguir aguantando, me lancé a sus pezones mordiéndolos arrancando mas gemidos de él, lamí su pecho pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a la zona mas sensible de él, soplé suavemente haciendo que se tensara y soltara un gran gemido.

\- AAHH~ VOY A...- gimió corriéndose manchando su propio abdomen para luego respirar agitado, yo seguí embistiéndolo, Kazama se acostó en el suelo y yo me arrodillé frente a él sin dejar que mi miembro saliera en ningún momento, ya me valía una reverenda mierda si le sucedía algo a mi tobillo, eso lo pensaría mas tarde, ahora estaba disfrutando a mi sabroso caramelo. Le embestí mas fuerte y brusco me sentía en el cielo y Kazama me recibía gustoso.- SH-SHINNOSUKE~~~ SIGUE~~.- gemía el oji-azul con el miembro duro otra vez, su ano me apretaba delicioso.-  
\- Y-Ya no aguanto Tooru.. me corro~~.- gemí vaciándome dentro de él, provocando que mi pareja se corriera por segunda vez.- ambos respirábamos agitados, me tendí al lado de él y jalé las mantas de la cama para taparnos en el suelo, Tooru ya se encontraba dormido, sonreí y lo abracé apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	16. Chapter 16

**TOORU  
**  
Desperté y bostecé sonoramente, de repente sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza y recordé que ayer me había emborrachado, intenté levantarme pero algo pesado me lo impidió, dirigí mi mirada a ese lugar y estaba Shinnosuke ahí... espera ¿Qué hacemos en el suelo?... y ¿Por qué yo estoy a medio vestir? Me sonrojé furiosamente, espera... ¿Qué sucedió anoche? N-No puede ser... Quité a Shinnosuke de mi camino quien dormía con una sonrisa de baboso que me provocaba mala espina, me senté bajando mi camiseta e intenté levantarme pero sentí un dolor punzante en el ano... No me digas que...

\- ¡Ayyy!.- dijo Shinnosuke luego de que lo tomara del cabello bruscamente para despertarlo.- ¿Q-Qué pasa, Tooru?.- dijo él nervioso.-  
\- ¿Qué sucedió anoche?.- dije notablemente molesto con un aura escalofriante a mi alrededor.-  
\- Naaada... que no quisieras.- dijo él y rió.-  
\- ¡No me digas que enserio lo hiciste mientras estaba ebrio, maldita bestia sexual, cochino, depravado!.- le insulté.-  
\- ¡¿Quée?! pero si tu me lo pediste y aceptaste hacerlo, ¿no lo recuerdas?.- preguntó él, lo solté un momento tratando de recordar lo que pasó anoche, poco a poco los recuerdos regresaron a mi mente y sentí una vergüenza atroz.- Supongo ya lo recordaste.- dijo Shin picarón.-  
\- ¡C-Callate!.- dije yo nervioso, Shin me abrazó, yo solamente me dejé.-  
\- ¿Oye Kazama?.-  
\- ¿Qué?.- respondí.-  
\- Todo lo que dijiste ayer ¿es verdad?.- preguntó Shinnosuke haciendo que me avergonzara otra vez.- Por favor, sé sincero.- pidió, yo suspiré para calmar mis nervios.-  
\- Si lo es.- volteé a verlo y tenía una sonrisa de imbécil.- N-No me mires así.-  
\- Lo siento.- se disculpó él, yo lo miré extrañado.- Es que no puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz de que fueras sincero conmigo tanto anoche como ahora, y quería pedirte disculpas por presionarte tanto, no puedo evitar querer que demuestres las cosas y todo sale al revés.- rió un poco.-  
\- No te preocupes... yo debería disculparme...- dije agarrando valentía para hablar.- y-ya sabes, te lo dije anoche, intentaré ser mejor novio...- vi como Shinnosuke me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y me abrazaba, correspondí su abrazo.-  
\- ¡TE AMO, MI TOORU QUERIDO!.- dijo Shinnosuke muy alto, sentí como mi cara se volvió un tomate.-  
\- ¡Tonto! podrían escucharte los vecinos.- dije avergonzado separándome un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, sentí unas enormes ganas de besarlo, y así lo hice, sin darme cuenta le planté un beso en los labios algo impulsivo pero suave, Shin correspondió mi beso gustoso. Nos separamos y miré a otro lado, no me atrevía a volver a mirarlo menos con lo que iba a decir a continuación.- ... Te amo, Shinnosuke Nohara...- dije a lo que escuché unos sollozos.-  
\- Perdona Kazama.- rió un poco Shin con lagrimas en los ojos.- Es la primera vez que me lo dices y me emocioné.-  
\- Tonto.- dije con una sonrisa y limpié sus lagrimas.- No es para tanto.- lo abracé y él me correspondió.-  
\- Para mi si porque siempre te he amado, es un sueño echo realidad.- sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.-

Luego de esa emotiva situación fuimos a bañarnos juntos, desayunamos, le ayudé a hacer los ejercicios de rehabilitación a mi novio y me fui al trabajo, a reemplazar a Shinnosuke, entré a la tienda era una pequeña tienda de videojuegos, el dueño era alguien ya mayor y al que a Shinnosuke le tiene mucho afecto, por eso me pidió el favor de cubrirlo para no cargarle más trabajo al dueño, su nombre es  
Atsushi.

\- Buenos días, Señor Atsushi.- saludé mientras entraba a la tienda y ocupaba mi puesto.-  
\- Buenos días joven Tooru.- me saludó él y empezamos la jornada laboral.-

Son las 4:00pm. y acabo de terminar de almorzar, vuelvo a poner el letrero de "abierto" en su lugar para volver a atender mas gente, apenas me acomodo en mi silla de descanso entra un cliente... la persona que menos quería ver.

\- Buenas tardes.- dije luego que escogiera un videojuego de Xbox, lo tomé para revisar el precio y cobrarle.-  
\- Buen día bombón, ¿cómo has estado?.- dijo Daiki para luego sonreir con picardía tratando de seducirme, logrando un efecto contrario en mi.-  
\- Muy bien desde que me alejé de ti fijate.- dije cobrandole el precio del videojuego para despues ponerlo en una bolsa.- Gracias por su compra.- finalicé.-  
\- Que rudo te pones, así me gustas más.- sonrió con picardía y se fue.-

Suspiré, verlo me había puesto nervioso, su mirada daba mucho miedo, era como si quisiera lastimarme de alguna forma. Seguí trabajando toda la jornada laboral hasta que cerramos el local, me despedí del dueño y fui rumbo a la casa de Shinnosuke, ya estaba atardeciendo, el cielo se veía naranja, hermoso. Llegué a casa de Shinnosuke y entré.

\- ¡Ya llegué!.- dije cerrando la puerta Shin apareció muy sonriente caminando con las muletas.-  
\- Al fin llegaste amor, te extrañé.- dijo él con una sonrisa haciéndome sonrojar y me abrazó fuerte.  
\- Y yo a ti.- dije simplemente y correspondí su abrazo.-

Cenamos juntos y hablamos sobre nuestro día, Shinnosuke me contó que estuvo todo el día tomando fotografías desde el balcón de su habitación, dijo que hoy ya se sentía mejor como para volver a tomar fotos como siempre, me alegré por él.  
Luego de cenar vimos una película en la laptop de Shin, estabamos ambos acostados en su cama ya con nuestros pijamas puestos cuando de repente él empezó a rozar sus dedos en mi muslo haciendo que me sonroje.

\- S-Shin ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- le pregunté nervioso volteando a verlo topándome con su mirada llena de deseo y lujuria.-  
\- Quisiera repetir lo de anoche.- susurró en un tono picarón que hizo reacción en mi.-  
\- N-No...- negué con dificultad pues él ya estaba acariciando mi cuerpo.-  
\- Vamos Tooru... solo un poquito.- susurró en mi oreja para luego soplarla suavemente haciendo que me estremeciera y no pudiera responderle, me besó apasionadamente y yo me dejé llevar.-

Shinnosuke bajó mi pantalón y boxer de un tirón y los suyos también quedando nuestra zona inferior desnuda, frotamos nuestros cuerpos, yo soltaba pequeños jadeos al estar tan excitado, Shin besaba mis hombros, mi cuello, mi pecho, todo.

\- Tooru... -susurró a mi oído haciéndome estremecer.- acariciame si así lo deseas.- me sonrojé aun mas de lo que ya estaba y empecé a acariciar tímidamente su pecho y espalda, luego llegué a sus gluteos y les di un gran apretón a lo que Shinnosuke me miró pervertidamente y yo le devolví el gesto. Mientras lo acariciaba mi novio empezó a lubricar mi ano preparandome para el momento.-¿Puedo hacerlo?.- preguntó él con claro deseo y ansias de que le diera una afirmación a lo que yo asentí para luego abrazarlo escondiendo mi rostro avergonzado y así de lado Shin levantó una de mis piernas para luego introducir su miembro dentro de mi.-  
\- Agh Shinnosuke~~.- gemí al sentirlo dentro.-  
\- Aun estás dilatado por lo de anoche.- susurró Shin seduciéndome.-  
\- N-No digas cosas vergonzosas Shinnosuke.- le reclamé.- me incomoda.-  
\- ¿Ah si?.- dijo agarrando mi miembro que palpitaba de tanta calentura.- esta parte opina otra cosa.- dijo burlón mientras empezó a embestirme con fuerza a lo que yo no podía evitar gemir.-  
\- Agh ahh S-Shinnosuke~~.- gemí perdiendo el control.- ¡mas fuerte!.- le pedí y el acató mi orden sin dudarlo, arañé la espalda de Shin por el enorme placer que estoy sintiendo.- S-Shin~~.-  
\- Kazama...- jadeó él cerca de mi oreja haciéndome estremecer, luego besó mi cuello y chupó mi clavícula no creo poder aguantar más.- Kazama... me vengo.- jadeó con dificultad, lo besé con deseo mientras Shin me daba las ultimas embestidas provocando que ambos nos corrieramos al mismo tiempo.-  
\- Ahh~~ Shin~.- gemí complacido, nos abrazamos con fuerza hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, nos separamos un poco haciendo que Shinnosuke sacara su miembro y nos sonreímos mutuamente, él me dio un beso cargado de amor y ternura, yo correspondí. De repente me sentí incomodo por el hecho de estar sucio y sudado.- Mejor me voy a bañar.- dije con prisa mientras me levantaba pero Shin me tomó del brazo jalandome provocando que cayera sentado en la cama, lo miré con el ceño fruncido.-  
\- ¿Te gustó?.- preguntó Shin sentándose en la cama, yo me sonrojé olvidando por completo lo que acababa de hacer el pelinegro.-  
\- S-Shin, ¿de que hablas?.- dije tratando de desviar el tema lo cual obviamente no funcionó.-  
\- Ay Tooru~ no te hagas el tontito y respondeme~.- dijo Shin en tono meloso frotándose contra mi.- ¿Te gustó como hicimos el amor?~.- volvió a preguntar tomándome de las manos, a mi me ardía la cara, creo que estaba rojo de la verguenza.- Recuerda que en nuestra primera vez estabas ebrio y quisiera saber tu opinión ahora.-  
\- N-No me lo recuerdes.- dije apenado.- ... si, me gustó Shinnosuke, se sintió bien.- dije desviando la mirada sin embargo lo miraba de reojo para saber su reacción.-  
\- Vaya vaya, soy todo un experto, lo sabía~.- dijo Shin presumiendo como siempre rascándose la nuca con su mano, sentí que me salió una vena en la frente por el enojo y lo golpee en la cabeza.- ¡Ay, ¿Kazama qué te pasa?!.-  
\- ¡¿Como que qué me pasa?, me estoy sincerando contigo y empiezas con tus estupideces!.- dije enojado e hice un puchero, Shinnosuke me abrazó y se rio.- ¿De que te ries?.-  
\- De nada mi Tooru~, no te enojes, solo que eres tan adorable.- dijo haciéndome sonrojar y correspondí el abrazo de mi novio.- Me alegra que te haya gustado, porque lo que es a mi ambas veces que lo hicimos me encantaron.- dijo él y se separó de mi para mirarme y me tomó la mano seductoramente.- Mi Tooru si que es fogoso en la cama~ si que te lo tenías bien escondido bajo esa fachada de niño bueno y tímido.- me sonrió mientras yo me tapaba la cara con la mano que tenía libre.-  
\- C-Callate, n-no digas ese tipo de cosas.- dije nervioso.-  
\- ¿Ah?¿Por qué no? Si yo sé que te encanta Kazama~.- dijo Shin agarrándome de los hombros acostarme en la cama y él se posicionó sobre mi.- Hagamos otra ronda~.-  
\- ¡E-Espera!.- dije apenado cuando estaba a punto de besarme.-  
\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?.- dijo Shin con curiosidad.-  
\- N-Nada, solo que hoy debía estudiar.- dije tratando de levantarme sin embargo Shin me empujó de nuevo hacia atrás.-  
\- ¿Y que mas da? Hace días que no estudias.- dijo él mirándome como si me estuviera analizando.-  
\- Si lo sé y por eso mismo debo ponerme al día.- dije yo algo serio.- desde que vivo contigo, por estar cuidándote y yendo a tu trabajo para reemplazarte no he podido estudiar.- me excusé.-  
\- ¿Ehh?¿De que hablas Kazama? Si tienes tiempo de sobra.- dijo mi novio.- lo que pasa es que cada que llegabas a casa tenías un humor del asco y preferías quedarte viendo anime a estudiar.- me miró serio.-  
\- P-Pues ya no estoy de mal humor así que es mejor que estudie.- dije sonando molesto tratando de levantarme otra vez sin embargo Shinnosuke una vez mas no me lo permitió.-  
\- Pues ahora debes pasar tiempo conmigo, Ka-za-ma~.- dijo meloso haciéndome sonrojar mientras se pegó a mi rozando nuestros cuerpos.- ahora que puedo disfrutarte por completo quiero aprovechar, no te hará daño gozar un poco más a mi lado.- dijo mirándome con perversión mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo con pasión y sopló en mi oreja poniendo en alerta todos mis sentidos.-  
\- ¡O-Oye! N-No soples ahí, no es justo.- dije ya agitado, Shinnosuke sonrió.-  
\- ¿Entonces aceptas otra ronda, amorcito?.- preguntó.-  
\- Agh, esta bien, pero solo una mas.- dije serio para luego sonreírle a mi novio e iniciar de nuevo con la acción.-

 **CONTINUARA...**


	17. Chapter 17

**SHINNOSUKE  
**  
Pasaron unos largos 15 días con rehabilitación hasta que pude caminar con normalidad, el medico se sorprendió de que me recuperara tan rápido, pude volver a mi trabajo, a molestar aun más a mi Tooru y en si a ser por fin independiente otra vez, odiaba estar demasiado tiempo quieto. En este momento estaba terminando mi jornada laboral, era un viernes así que ya el fin de semana estoy completamente libre para pasar tiempo con Tooru.

\- Ya llegué mi Tooru~.- dije entrando a casa y avancé hasta el comedor donde estaba el peli-azul estudiando.-  
\- Ah hola Shin.- dijo Kazama concentrándose más en la tarea que en mi, no pude evitar hacer un puchero y acercarme lentamente a él, sin hacer ruido, y una vez estuve detrás de Kazama le soplé suavemente la oreja causando que se estremeciera por completo y un ligero rubor aparezca en sus mejillas.- ¡SHINNOSUKE!.- gritó él molesto y suspiró.- perdí toda la concentración que tenía por tu culpa.-  
\- Relajate Kazama, no te morirás ni bajarás tu rendimiento por no estudiar un solo día, no exageres.- dije restándole importancia como siempre a este tipo de temas mientras un peli-azul me miraba molesto sin embargo volvió a suspirar relajándose.-  
\- Tú nunca cambias, Shin.- dijo mi novio resignándose.- de todos modos necesito estudiar, falta poco para que me vaya a clases otra vez.- comentó, yo puse una expresión de tristeza, había olvidado que él estudia en Tokio y se tendrá que ir en unos días.-  
\- Oye Kazama...- llamé su atención.- ¿enserio tienes que irte?.- me entristecí.-  
\- supiró.- Es obvio que si Shinnosuke, debo acabar mis estudios lo mas pronto posible para forjarme un buen futuro.- me explicó, como siempre Kazama solo piensa en los estudios y su futuro, cosa que a mi me parece ridículo.-  
\- Esta bien...- dije y Kazama me miró con sorpresa, al parecer esperaba que le reclamara mas.- ¿vayamos al cine?.- pregunté.-  
\- Pero debo estudiar...- dijo Kazama haciéndome enfadar, me acerqué a él tirando todos sus libros al piso.- ¡¿Qué haces Shinnosuke?!.- me gritó muy enfadado, lo abracé de forma posesiva limitando su movimiento.-  
\- Definitivamente Tooru se ve aun mas lindo cuando se enoja.- dije con voz bastante seductora, Kazama se sonrojó.-  
\- No digas tonterías.- dijo desvíando la mirada, yo reí un poco.-  
\- Vamos, salgamos un rato.-  
\- Está bien.- aceptó.-

Luego de arreglarnos salimos en direccion al cine. Agarre la mano de Kazama mientras caminabamos, él volteó a verme sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido como si fuera a decirme algo, pero se quedó callado y yo sonreí.

\- Eres adorable.- comenté mientras la cara de Kazama parecía la de un tomate. Llegamos al cine y pagamos la entrada para ver una película bastante cursi que mi novio escogió, nos sentamos esperando a que empezara la película. Fueron las dos horas mas aburridas de mi vida pero ver a mi novio feliz era suficiente para mi. Salimos del cine y tomé a Kazama de la cintura plantándole un beso como el que vimos en la película.-  
\- ¿Q-Qué haces Shinnosuke? Todos nos vieron.- dijo Kazama apenado por la situación.-  
\- Relajate Kazama, no pasa nada.- le sonreí para calmarlo pero la felicidad se nos esfumó al instante al escuchar un grito que conocía muy bien.-  
\- ¡Shinnosuke Nohara, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?!.- dijo Misae acercándose a nosotros, pude ver que Tooru se puso nervioso.-  
\- ¿No es obvio, Misae?, estoy besando a Kazama.- dije con simpleza ganándome una cara de reproche por parte de mi novio.-  
\- ¡No puede ser que hagas esto!.- me jaló de la oreja.- ¡ya no eres un crío como para estar molestando a Kazama con este tipo de bromas!.-  
\- C-Calmate, Misae.- dijo Hiroshi tratando de tranquilizarla mientras Misae lo fulminó con la mirada.-  
\- P-Pero Misae no es una broma, Tooru es mi novio de verdad.- dije con máxima sinceridad que hasta Misae lo notó.-  
\- ¿Ah?.- dijo extrañada sin soltar mi oreja todavía.- ¿Es eso cierto, Kazama?.- preguntó y él solo asintió con la cara roja de vergüenza.- Ay, que tonta.- dijo Misae soltando mi oreja.- bueno supongo fue un malentendido, lo siento y que lindos se ven ambos como pareja ¿no, Hiroshi?.-  
\- Ah claro que si, hijo te felicito.- dijo Hiroshi dándome un pulgar arriba, yo sonreí aliviado.-  
\- Gracias por entender señores Nohara.- dijo Kazama de forma educada mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.-

Nos marchamos a mi casa, la verdad fue la manera mas extraña en que mis padres se pudieron enterar, pero mientras lo acepten está bien, entramos a casa y acorralé a Kazama contra la puerta cerrada.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces Shinnosuke?.- dijo nervioso.- Debo estudiar...  
\- Olvidate del estudio por hoy.- besé su mejilla y fui bajando por su cuello dando pequeños besos y lamidas, él se dejaba hacer.- Cenemos Kazama.- él me miró extrañado.-  
\- ¿Qué?.- me quité los zapatos y avancé por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina.-  
\- Que cenemos.- le sonreí.- luego de eso te daré tan duro que ni podrás caminar.- Kazama se puso como un tomate.-  
\- N-No digas cochinadas.-  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Es obvio que quieres, debiste ver tu cara cuando te corté el rollo.- reí.-  
\- C-Callate.- dijo dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y caminando hacia la cocina para hacer la cena.-

Cenamos en silencio mientras comía admiraba la belleza de Kazama, se había convertido en un chico hermoso y lo mejor es que al fin somos novios, soy tan feliz a su lado que de verdad no deseo que se vuelva a marchar, debo hacer algo para continuar junto a él. Después de cenar nos dirigimos al cuarto pero Kazama me cerró la puerta en la cara.

\- ¡Oye Kazama ¿Qué haces?¿Por qué me dejas afuera?!.- le reclamé.-  
\- No dejaré que me observes mientras me pongo el pijama, sé que eres un depravado.- dijo Kazama, suspiré por su respuesta y dejé que se pusiera su pijama en paz.- Ya puedes pasar.- dijo luego de unos minutos, sonaba nervioso, ¿Por qué será?. Abrí la puerta y quedé impresionado, ahí esta Tooru acostado en la cama boca abajo rojo de la vergüenza mirándome, trae puesta unas medias con ligueros de encaje negros y el torso desnudo. Me sonrojé y al instante sentí como mi miembro despertaba.- D-Deja de mirarme así y ya haz algo.-

Reaccioné y me acerqué a la cama quitándome los calcetines y el pantalón, me subí a la cama admirando el cuerpo de mi novio, era perfecto con esa piel blanca que se sentía tan suave al tacto, su cabello tan sedoso, su hermoso rostro, sus labios tan apetecibles, esos ojos azules que me hipnotizan cada vez que los veo y ese trasero que tanto me gusta. Acaricié su espalda sintiendo como Kazama se estremecía, lo miré a los ojos haciendo que desviara su mirada.

\- Vaya, no imaginé que mi Tooru fuera un cochino degenerado como yo.- dije con algo de burla solo por molestarlo.-  
\- C-Callate, solo es un regalo por ser bueno conmigo.- pasó su brazo derecho por mi cuello acercándome mas a él y me beso de forma tierna, yo lo miré embelesado y lo besé yo esta vez con pasión y lujuria, lo abracé dándole la vuelta y apretando sus nalgas.- Sh-Shinnosuke.- suspiró mi novio excitándome mas, me encanta esta faceta sumisa que estoy viendo ahora.-

Continué besando sus labios chupándolos un poco logrando que se pusieran rojos e hinchados, acaricié sus piernas sacándole suspiros, empecé a besar su cuello con hambre dejando marcas por donde pasaba hasta llegar a sus pezones, mordí uno provocando que Kazama gimiera, me pegué mas a él logrando notar que estaba igual de duro que yo y que no llevaba ropa interior.

\- ¿Esto te esta gustando, verdad Tooru?.- le dije con picardía y la voz ronca.-  
\- No preguntes cosas obvias.- me respondió Kazama sonrojado desviando la mirada.- Q-Quítate la camiseta, quiero verte.- susurró apenas seguramente avergonzado de sus palabras, se notaba que se estaba esforzando por complacerme y por pedir lo que deseaba, cumplí sus ordenes y quedé con mi torso desnudo.-  
\- ¿Ahora que deseas, Tooru?.- pregunté sonriendo.-  
\- Dije que no preguntaras cosas obvias, solo haz las cosas y ya.- respondió nervioso, yo sonreí aun mas, feliz de estar con una persona tan maravillosa como él, me quité el boxer quedando desnudo y me volví a apegar a Kazama frotando nuestras erecciones.- Ahh~ Shin~.-gimió mi hermoso novio provocándome aun mas.-  
\- Kazama...- soplé su oreja y la lamí llenándolo de placer, besé todo su torso hasta llegar a su erección, iba a lamerla pero Tooru me detuvo agarrando mi cabello.- ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunté.-  
\- No preguntes...- dijo nervios haciendo que yo me sentara al borde de la cama y él se hincó enfrente de mi, me sonrojé dejando que hiciera lo que quisiese, Kazama sostuvo mi pene con su mano lo lamió haciendo que suspirara, dio unas cuantas lamidas mas para después meterlo a su boca y chuparlo mientras me miraba, se me hizo sumamente erótico.-  
\- Oh si, que bueno eres Tooru~.- dije extasiado mientras mi novio humedecía mi pene cada vez más con su saliva hasta que fue suficiente y se detuvo sacándoselo de la boca para luego voltearse mostrándome ese trasero que tanto me gustaba.- Mi Tooru.- susurré haciendo que él se estremeciera lo tomé por las caderas desesperado acercándolo rápidamente a mi.-  
\- ¿Qué haces?.- me reclamó Kazama mirándome por sobre el hombro.-  
\- No puedo aguantar mas.- le susurré al oído para después soplarlo estremeciendo al oji-azul, tomé mi pene y lo metí dentro de Kazama de una sola estocada logrando un gran gemido de parte de mi pareja, me quedé quieto esperando que se acostumbrara.-  
\- ¡Shinnosuke, m-muévete ya! Maldición no ves que ya estaba dilatado desde lo de ayer.- me dijo avergonzado.-  
\- Lo siento Tooru, lo olvidé.- dije riendo un poco, Kazama iba a reclamarme otra vez pero lo agarré de las muñecas empujando su espalda con mi mano libre y empecé a embestirlo.-  
\- Ahh ahh S-Shin~.- gemía mi novio lo embestía suavemente disfrutando su interior, quería saborearlo por completo.- ¡asi~ Shinnosuke~!.- gimió evitando mirarme por la clara vergüenza que tenía.-  
\- Kazama, que caliente estas aquí adentro.- dije intentando provocarlo.-  
\- ¡C-Callate y dame más fuerte!.- ordenó Kazama reaccionando a mi provocación, obedecí sus ordenes embistiéndolo mas rápido.- ¡Ahh ahh no pares!.- paré de embestirlo y Tooru me miró con reproche, lo tomo de las caderas sin salirme de él y me levanté acostando a Kazama en el centro de la cama juntando sus piernas y volviendo a embestirlo con la misma rapidez.- ¡Ayy ahh S-Shinnosuke~.-  
\- ¿Te gusta así?.- pregunté con la voz ronca lleno de placer por estar dentro de él.-  
\- Ahh te d-dije que no preguntaras lo obvio~ AHH.- gritó Kazama por la nalgada que le di, no me pude aguantar a hacerlo.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- preguntó molesto mirándome.-  
\- No me pude aguantar Tooru, es que tienes un muy buen culo.- dije haciendo que se pusiera rojo como tomate.- Perdón...-  
\- S-Solo sigue...- dijo desviando la mirada yo obedecí volviendo a embestirlo haciéndolo gozar.- ahh~ hazlo otra vez~.- gimió Kazama.-  
\- ¿El qué?.- pregunté sin entender.-  
\- ¡Nalguéame maldita sea!.- gritó y yo me sonrojé por no captar la indirecta y cumplí su deseo dándole manotazos a sus nalgas.- ¡Ahh Shinnosuke~~ más fuerte~~ mierda!.- gimió Tooru sin control, yo no podía aguantar mas, lo embestí un par de veces y me vine dentro de él, respiré agitadamente.- sigue~ por favor sigue~.- me suplicó Kazama dejándome embelesado por su nueva faceta, lo voltee para que me mirara y pude ver su pene duro y lleno de liquido preseminal, tomé su pene masturbándolo y empezando a embestirlo de nuevo aprovechando mi semen como lubricante.- ahh~~ no puedo aguantar mas~~.- agarró con fuerza las sabanas, iba a correrse pero lo detuve poniendo mi dedo pulgar en la punta de su miembro.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- me preguntó con clara molestia pero lo ignoré embistiéndolo lo mas duro que podía haciendo enloquecer a mi novio.- ahh ahh sii sii así no pares no pares~~.- empezaba a derramar lagrimas del placer que estaba sintiendo.- déjame correrme por favor~~.- dijo Kazama tapando su rostro por la vergüenza, quité mi dedo de su punta mientras comencé a masturbarlo y yo daba unas cuantas embestidas mas en el punto G de mi novio volviendo a vaciarme dentro de él, Kazama por su parte se vino soltando una gran cantidad de semen, arqueando su espalda y agarrando fuertemente las sabanas.-

Caí sobre Kazama ambos muy agitados por todo el esfuerzo, miré a mi pareja que se encontraba dormido con total amor y devoción, era el mejor regalo que me habían hecho, besé su rostro acomodándonos a ambos para dormir mejor y nos tapé para luego apagar las luces y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**TOORU  
**  
Me desperté estirandome y miré a un lado mio observando a Shinnosuke, me sonrojé por todo lo que pasó anoche, hace mucho que había comprado esa lencería por puro impulso(lo cual no suele ocurrirme), y no sabía que de verdad me atrevería a llegar a ocuparla, suspiré y me levanté sintiendo la típica molestia en mi parte trasera, con cuidado de no despertar a Shin, me dirigí al baño dándome una refrescante ducha, luego me vestí con una ropa ligera aunque ya estabamos en otoño seguía haciendo algo de calor; ya estaba atrasado un mes en mis materias y debía regresar a Tokio pronto, me había quedado un unas semanas más solo porque Shinnosuke me lo pidió.

Me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar mientras leía toda la materia que había dejado pendiente por culpa de Shin y su facilidad para distraerme, estudié toda la mañana, miré la hora, ya son las 1:00pm y Shinnosuke aun no se levantaba, debía preparar el almuerzo y eso hice, mientras se cocinaban las cosas fui al cuarto de Shin y lo moví tratando de despertarlo.

\- ¡Shin!¡Despierta!.- lo zarandee.-  
\- Cinco minutos más.- se tapó entero haciendo que me saliera una venita del enojo.-  
\- ¡Despierta ya!.- grité tirando su manta haciendo que cayera al suelo.-  
\- Kazama ¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- dijo Shin sobándose la cabeza.-  
\- Estas no son horas para dormir, ya casi es hora de almorzar.- dije retirándome de ahí para ver la comida que estaba casi lista.- ¡Apresúrate que ya casi estará la comida!.- le grité desde la cocina y suspiré, pensando en como iba a extrañar a ese tonto, mañana me iba a Tokio y por esa razón Shinnosuke se volvió aun mas demandante tomando todo mi tiempo destinado a estudiar, realmente lo amo y me hará falta... sentí húmedo mi rostro y como mis lagrimas caían en la sopa que estaba preparando.- ¿Eh?¿Pero que me pasa? Aquí llorando como si fuera un maldito niño.- susurré secando mis lagrimas con mi antebrazo.-  
\- ¡Kazama! Buenos días.- dijo Shin con muy buen animo, yo sonreí devolviéndole el saludo como si no ocurriera nada, pasamos todo ese día juntos yo intenté estar con el mejor animo posible para no preocupar al estúpido de mi novio, vimos películas juntos, disfrutamos la compañía del otro.- Tooru...-  
\- ¿Qué?.- dije volteando a verlo, tenía su brazo rodeando mis hombros mientras estábamos sentados en el sofá.-  
\- Te amo.- dijo haciendo que me sonrojara.-  
\- También te amo.- susurré desviando la mirada no podía verlo a los ojos mientras decía eso, me daba mucha pena.-  
\- Tooru, mírame.- obedecí siendo hipnotizado por esos ojos negros que tanto me gustaban, me beso suavemente y yo le correspondí gustoso.- eres tan adorable.- dijo Shin luego de separarnos.-  
\- N-No digas tonterías.- dije nervioso y él me volvió a besar lento y repetidas veces, yo disfruté del momento correspondiendo sus besos.- ¿A que viene esa ternura tan repentina?.- pregunté desconfiando de él frunciendo el ceño con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.-  
\- Nada mi Tooru.- rio restándole importancia, yo bufé molesto.- solo me hiciste extremadamente feliz con el regalo de ayer.- susurró contra mis labios mientras yo sentía un intenso calor en mi rostro.-  
\- No lo menciones...- susurré apenado, él rio suavemente.-  
\- Pero es verdad Kazama, me haces feliz.- susurró besándome otra vez.- no me quiero separar de ti jamás, no quiero que te vayas.- lo miré notando la tristeza en sus ojos.-  
\- Pero debo hacerlo Shin.- suspiré.-  
\- Lo sé, así que déjame disfrutarte el tiempo que queda.- dijo sonriéndome, yo lo miré extrañado por su reacción, normalmente hubiera costado más convencerlo.-  
\- Tal vez solo está madurando.- solté sin darme cuenta, Shinnosuke rio.-  
\- No lo creo.- me contestó, iba a preguntar más pero Shin me lo impidió volviendo a besarme con ternura mientras me abrazaba, no pude resistirme a él, quería estar mas a su lado, más tiempo, yo tampoco quería irme pero debía.- Lo bueno es que me recordarás cada que veas esas marcas que te dejé por todo el cuerpo~.-  
\- Cochino.- fruncí el ceño sonrojándome, él se puso a reír y siguió mimándome con total ternura.-

Al día siguiente.

Me encontraba en la estación de metro siendo despedido por mi madre y Shin, Daiki se había ido desde hace un mes así que me alegraba de no tener que compartir el tren con un tipo como ese.

\- Tooru cariño, ¿Por qué llevas una bufanda si es un día tan caluroso?.- preguntó mi madre haciendo que me sonrojara, ese Shin me las pagará algún día.-  
\- Por nada mamá solo me desperté con mucho frío hoy.- mentí y mi madre milagrosamente me creyó.-  
\- Oh entiendo.- miró en dirección a Shinnosuke.- Que buen amigo tienes Tooru, hasta te viene a despedir al metro.- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.-  
\- Ah si, es un gran amigo jaja.- reí algo falso por los nervios pero por suerte mi mamá no suele notarlo.-  
\- Cuídate mi pequeño Tooru.- dijo mi mamá preocupada abrazándome.-  
\- Mamá no te preocupes por favor, sabes que mi tía me ayudará si necesito algo.- dije con una sonrisa correspondiendo su abrazo.- y sabes que yo me puedo cuidar solo.-  
\- Lo sé Tooru, pero aun así me preocupas, eres mi hijo adorado.-  
\- Soy tu único hijo.- le corregí con una sonrisa mientras escuchaba que el tren ya iba a partir.- debo irme ya, adiós madre.- le sonreí y vi a Shinnosuke al lado de la puerta donde debería irme junto a mis maletas, me dirigí a él y lo abracé fuerte.-  
\- Tooru, mi amor te extrañaré tanto.- susurró Shin a mi oído con tanta sinceridad que hizo que se me escaparan algunas lagrimas silenciosas.-  
\- Yo también te extrañaré Shinnosuke.- nos separamos un poco mirándonos a los ojos y sonreímos al ver que ambos estábamos llorando.- te mandaré un mensaje cuando llegue a Tokio.-  
\- Si, cuídate mucho Kazama.- me dijo notando en sus ojos que quería un beso de despedida tanto como yo pero que no nos podíamos dar por mi madre que nos observaba.-  
\- Si me cuidaré, hasta pronto Shinnosuke.- le sonreí no queriendo soltarlo.-  
\- Hasta pronto mi Tooru.- sonrió igual que yo y me marché agarrando mis maletas y me subí al tren sintiendo un gran vacío en mi corazón, de verdad no quería separarme de él, pero debía ser fuerte, tal vez el proximo verano lo pueda volver a ver... no pude evitar llorar otra vez.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	19. Chapter 19

**TOORU  
**  
Bajé de tren y vi a mi tía esperandome, me abrazó fuerte y yo le devolví el abrazo, me acompañó a mi apartamento que había comprado en este lugar, me ayudó a desempacar y al final del día se fue dejándome hecha la cena, le pedí que se marchaba porque necesitaba estar solo, lo cual era verdad porque seguía triste por lo de Shin, le mandé un mensaje a Shinnosuke, sé que es un poco tarde para hacer eso pero desempacar mis cosas me demandó mucho tiempo.

 _-Hola Shin, llegué hace unas horas, estoy bien, perdón por no escribir antes, estaba con mi tía desempacando mis cosas.-_  
 _\- ¡Hola mi amor! me tenías preocupado, pero está bien no te preocupes :3 lo importante es que ya me hablaste_.- sonreí por su mensaje.-  
 _\- Te amo_.- le mandé sin pensar y al instante me sonrojé e intenté borrar el mensaje pero ya lo había visto y me comenzó a escribir.-  
 _\- Kazama que fogoso 7u7r yo te amo más mi bomboncito~_.- me puse rojo como tomate.-  
 _\- Solo lo escribí sin pensar..._ \- intenté excusarme.-  
 _\- Obviamente mi Tooru~ los sentimientos no se piensan, solo los dejas fluir 3.-_  
 _\- Deja de decir tonterías_.- me desconecté de la app y comencé a comer mi cena.- _  
_  
Luego de cenar me puse a estudiar una hora más, mañana debía empezar a dar exámenes de las materias atrasadas y no debía perder más tiempo, mi futuro está en juego. Después de estudiar me di un refrescante baño y me puse mi pijama, me quedé de pie mirándome frente al espejo tocando las marcas que me había dejado Shinnosuke, no pude evitar sonrojarme, me daban ganas de matarlo pero sé que yo lo provoqué a ese punto y me hacía feliz, me acosté apagando las luces intentando dormir.  
Ya son las 1:00am. y no puedo dormir, tomé mi celular para ver los mensajes que tenía pendientes.

 _\- No son tonterías Kazama, solo es la verdad :3.-_  
 _\- Kazama no puedo dormir... ; n ;_.- al parecer me vio conectado porque al instante me llegó una llamada de mi estúpido novio desde la aplicación.-  
\- Kazama.- escuché su voz y me paralicé, necesitaba tanto escucharlo.- ¿estás ahí?.-  
\- S-Si...- no supe que mas responder.-  
\- Mi Tooru~ que felicidad escuchar de nuevo tu voz~.- dijo melosamente haciendome sonrojar.-  
\- N-No digas tonterías.- dije nervioso.- Yo tampoco puedo dormir y mañana se supone que debo ir desde temprano a dar exámenes de mis materias.- mencioné para cambiar el tema.-  
\- Tranquilo Kazama, lo harás bien, ya te dije que te preocupas demasiado con eso de estudiar. Yo también debo dar exámenes, me atrasé por estar con ese estúpido yeso tanto tiempo e igual quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí conmigo.- suspiré por sus palabras.-  
\- Suerte con tus estudios Shin.- escuché su hermosa risa sonar a través del celular.-  
\- Para ti también Kazama, aunque sé que no la necesitas.- no pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.- Oye ¿dormimos juntos? Deja la llamada a ver si podemos descansar así.- yo acepté y me acurruqué en la cama dejando la llamada en altavoz y el celular en el velador.- Buenas noches, mi Tooru~.-  
\- Buenas noches Shinnosuke.- dije para luego quedarme dormido casi al instante.-

Al día siguiente.

Desperté justo a las 6:00am., me estiré y tomé mi celular notando que la llamada ya se había cortado, suspiré y me levanté para iniciar un nuevo día, arreglé mi mochila con mis cuadernos y unos cuantos documentos que necesitaba, me bañé y vestí con mi ropa formal que siempre disfrutaba usar, camisa blanca, suéter sin mangas celeste, corbata azul, pantalones azules y calcetines con unos zapatos de salón negros. Me peiné con esmero pues quería verme presentable, y al llegar a la escuela inicié inmediatamente los tramites para dar mis examenes. Me la pasé toda la semana dando los exámenes para tener mis materias al día, no fue difícil convencerlos pues soy uno de los mejores estudiantes de esta universidad.

Luego de esa pesada semana volví a mi horario normal de clases, por desgracia Daiki iba en el mismo salón que yo, nos tocaban los mismos horarios y tengo que aguantar verlo todos los días o mas bien sentir su extraña mirada sobre mi, pero al menos me sigue yendo bien en la universidad. Solo me ponía triste el hecho de no estar junto a Shinnosuke, a excepción de eso, todo iba bien... Hasta que un día como cualquiera me dirigí a mi casillero para guardar mis cosas ahí y fui interceptado por unos chicos que por su vestimenta y posición corporal se notó que son matones.

\- ¿Qué me miran? Ya debo ir a clases, voy tarde.- dije intentando pasar entre ellos pero no me dejaron.-  
\- Nos llegó el chisme de que eres un maldito anormal.- dijo uno con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.-  
\- ¿A que te refieres imbécil?.- dije molesto por su insulto.-  
\- A que eres un maricón.- dijo otro de los matones que parecía ser el líder dejándome boquiabierto.- Ah, por tu cara se nota que sabes de lo que estamos hablando, así que el chisme era cierto.- fruncí el ceño listo para cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar.- Nos dijeron que tenías novio por lo tanto eres un asqueroso homosexual... AGARRENLO.- ordenó sin embargo fácilmente me liberé de ambos y me eché a correr pero agarraron mi pierna botándome al suelo y comenzaron a golpearme y patearme.- ESO DENLE UNA LECCIÓN.- agarré una pierna de una de los matones botándolo al suelo también, aproveché la impresión que les generé con esa acción para levantarme y patearlo lejos, me defendí de los dos matones que quedaban venciéndolos en minutos, y el tipo que se acababa de levantar huyó por el miedo. Suspiré, no lograron fracturarme pero me dejaron lleno de golpes con un labio roto y todo sucio, no podía presentarme así, por suerte siempre traía una muda de ropa por si acaso, me cambié en el baño de varones, poniéndome una bufanda encima para tapar mi labio roto y los moretones que no tardarían en aparecer, por suerte me acostumbré a traerla porque con eso me tapaba los chupetones que me hizo Shin la última vez y que ya habían desaparecido, luego me dirigí a mi salón de clases, obviamente llegué tarde y recibí un regaño por parte del profesor pero me dejó pasar por ser buen alumno.-

En toda la clase no pude dejar de pensar en quien pudo haber esparcido un rumor así, sin embargo siempre llegaba a la misma respuesta, pero quiero creer que él no es tan malo como parece, que lo que pasó en mi casa ya estaba olvidado, que esa mirada que me dirigió en la tienda solo eran suposiciones mías. De verdad quiero creer eso... al terminar toda la jornada escolar intenté seguir a Daiki para hablarle y aclarar esto, pero en la salida los mismos matones me interceptaron cortándome el paso.

\- ¿Qué quieren ahora?.- dije de malhumor porque Daiki había desaparecido de mi vista.-  
\- ¿No es obvio, marica? Nos vamos a vengar por lo que nos hiciste.- dijo el líder del grupo, sentí como una venita salía por el enojo y les di otra paliza, pero no pude evitar que me golpearan más provocando que los moretones salieran antes de tiempo. Suspiré, no podía ir a trabajar así, tenía un empleo de medio tiempo, de hecho así pude comprar mi apartamento ganando dinero por mi cuenta. Llamé al lugar avisando que iba a faltar y me fui a casa.-

Mientras iba hacia mi casa se me ocurrió la ridícula pero brillante idea de comprar algo de maquillaje, me daba vergüenza pero era la única forma de tapar estos malditos moretones, soy demasiado blanco y se notarían demasiado si no usaba nada, no quería quedar en ridículo frente a todos. Llegué a mi casa y me di el tiempo de revisar mi celular, no solía tomarlo mucho en época escolar, es una de mis manías que en este momento se consideraría mala porque significaba que hablaba aun menos con Shin.

 _\- Hola amor mío buenos días 3.-_  
 _\- Tooru hoy hace mucho frío aquí, ¿tu estas bien allá?.-_  
 _\- Estoy tomando fotos para un proyecto de la universidad ¿tú que estás haciendo hoy?-_  
 _\- Te amo Kazama, espero que te desocupes pronto y me respondas_  
 _Con amor tu guapo novio Shinnosuke Nohara 3_.- sonreí como un bobo por sus mensajes, definitivamente tenía el mejor novio del mundo.

 **CONTINUARÁ..**


	20. Chapter 20

**TOORU  
**  
Decidí contestar el mensaje de Shin.

 _\- Hola Shin, ya llegué a casa._ \- al instante me respondió.-  
 _\- Y eso? No tenías trabajo hoy?_.- me puse nervioso, no quería que supiera lo que había pasado porque no quería preocuparlo.-  
 _\- Es que me dolía un poco la panza, pero no es nada grave, con reposo se me pasará.-_  
 _\- Oh esta bien :) y como va todo en la universidad?_.- a mentir otra vez...  
 _\- Bien, todo en orden, mis calificaciones son las mas altas como siempre_.- bueno solo omití lo que pasó hoy así que no es una mentira... ¿O sí?.  
 _\- Me alegra mucho Kazama 3 tengo el novio más inteligente y hermoso del mundo_.- me sonrojé por su mensaje.- _Yo también voy bien en la U, me hace feliz aprender más de algo que me apasiona hacer.-_  
 _\- Tonto... que bueno, me alegro por ti Shinnosuke 3.-_ me quedé mirando la pantalla como idiota y me desconecté, aseé mi hogar, lavé mi ropa, la tendí, sacudí los muebles, ordené mi cuarto e hice mi cama, fui al baño a dejar la estúpida base que me había comprado guardada allí y me desvestí, miré todos los moretones que estaban apareciendo en mi piel y suspiré, ni me atreví a tocarlos porque sabía que dolería, llené la bañera mientras que sentado en mi banquito lavé mi cuerpo con cuidado, cuando ya estuvo llena la bañera me metí dentro y suspiré intentando relajarme y olvidar que mi cuerpo dolía.

Salí de la bañera luego de horas metido ahí perdiendo el tiempo valioso de estudio por hablar con Shinnosuke, me dirigí al refrigerador sacando hielo metiéndolo en una bolsa para luego aplicarlo sobre los moretones mas visibles que tenía, fui a mi cuarto escogiendo un pijama de polar que me puse de inmediato y decidí quedarme acostado estudiando todo el día, sin olvidar aplicarme el hielo.

Al día siguiente.

Desperté estirándome y sintiendo dolor, tenía mi cuaderno sobre la cara, al parecer dormí casi toda la tarde y la noche, moría de hambre, me levanté despacio empezando un nuevo día, al menos ya me había echo cargo de esos matones y no creo que me vuelvan a molestar. Me vestí y me peiné, estaba impecable, excepto por los moretones, dudé un poco pero me dirigí al baño sacando la base que había guardado y empecé a aplicar un poco de ese maquillaje en mi cara con una brocha, tuve cuidado de no excederme para que no se notara que lo llevaba puesto pero que me cubriera los pequeños moretones que se me habían formado.

Desayuné saciando mi hambre y arreglé mi mochila para luego irme a la universidad, sería un día largo, estaba seguro que hoy me regañarían por la pelea que tuve con esos tipos, me moría de vergüenza de solo pensar que mi perfecto historial se vería manchado muy pronto. Nunca tuve problemas en la escuela, jamás me metía en peleas, lo máximo que me ha pasado han sido asaltos en los que me defendí, pero ahora esos tipos sabían "mi secreto" y desgraciadamente voy a una universidad llena de gente homofóbica, por esa razón siempre estuve en negación con mi orientación sexual, pero una vez que volví a ver a Shinnosuke simplemente comencé a dejarme llevar porque él siempre me ha gustado y en mi ciudad natal me sentía a salvo de toda esta gente que me rechazaría. Solo tenía esperanza de que todo mejorara y que con la paliza que les di a esos tipos no se atrevan a esparcir más el rumor.

Me dirigí a mi casillero guardando mis cosas ahí y sacando el cuaderno que me tocaba para la primera clase, nadie vino a interceptarme por suerte y me dirigí a la sala de clases, me senté en mi puesto que estaba bastante adelante para prestar más atención a las clases y esperé a que llegara el profesor. Cuando llegó todo iba normal hasta que como predije el director me citó en la oficina por haberme peleado, una vez ahí le expliqué que yo no tuve la culpa y que ellos quisieron atacarme, el director me creyó sin embargo mi perfecto historial se manchó con una anotación negativa que me pusieron, al menos fue mejor de lo que creí, pensé que me suspenderían. Regresé al salón de clases con una advertencia de que no se repitiera lo que había hecho, empecé a anotar lo que había en el pizarrón cuando de repente escuché muchos murmullos en toda la sala, el profesor se dio la vuelta y sentí como algo chocaba con mi cabeza, era una bola de papel, la desdoblé y leí lo que decía:

 _"MUERETE MALDITO ANORMAL"_  
Y luego tiraron otro que igualmente chocó contra mi cuerpo:  
 _"ERES UN ASQUEROSO_  
 _NO TE AVERGUENZAS DE LO QUE SIENTES?!"_  
Y otro mas:  
 _"ERES UN ENFERMO MENTAL_  
 _DEGENERADO"_  
Suspiré tratando de calmarme, no me atrevía a voltear por miedo a sus miradas, jamás me habían insultado así, quería llorar pero no podía permitirlo, no frente a ellos, de golpe me lanzaron miles de papeles a la vez y el profesor les llamo la atención para que pararan.

Nadie vino a golpearme en todo el día y fue un alivio para mi, fui a mi trabajo como siempre y me disculpé por faltar ayer, trabajo como mesero en un pequeño local. Ya cuando terminó mi turno era de noche y me marché a casa.

Una semana después.

\- MUERETE MARICÓN.- me gritaban mientras entre todos me golpeaban y yo con tal de no meterme en problemas me dejaba. Al principio de la semana nadie me golpeó pero mientras pasaban los días venía uno y luego dos, y así se fueron sumando hasta que la mayoría de los estudiantes disfrutaban de darme una paliza. Me golpearon fuerte en el estómago y vi todo negro.-

Desperté en una sala blanca ¿Un hospital? Me dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía rasguños, moretones y heridas que estaban cicatrizando, supongo que tuve suerte que solo fueran golpes y ninguno trajera navajas a la escuela por la seguridad del lugar. Vi a una enfermera entrar, era de cabello color café claro ondulado amarrado en una cola de caballo y tenía la tez clara con unos preciosos ojos verdes.

\- Hola, al fin despertaste.- me sonrió.-  
\- Hola.- dije sin animos.-  
\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?.-  
\- Si eso creo.-  
\- Muy bien, y ¿Puedes contarme la razón por la que te golpearon de esta forma?.- preguntó logrando ponerme nervioso.- no es por meterme en asuntos que no me incumben, pero según parece los chicos que te golpearon revelaron la razón pero el director de la universidad quería evitar que esto se supiera y corrieran los rumores y su escuela terminara con una mala reputación.- me explicó y yo solo quedé en silencio por unos minutos.-  
\- ...Ellos me hicieron esto porque soy un asqueroso homosexual.- susurré con vergüenza.-  
\- Ay no, ¿Cómo se atreven a hacer algo así por una razón tan tonta e injustificable?.- dijo la enfermera tomando mis manos entre las suyas sorprendiéndome.-  
\- ¿Usted cree que hicieron mal al golpearme así?.- pregunté cabizbajo.-  
\- Claro que si, esto te lo hicieron solo porque son unos malditos homofóbicos.- yo sonreí débilmente feliz de sentirme algo apoyado.-  
\- Gracias... ¿Cómo se llama?.- pregunté.-  
\- Kaiko.-

En todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital la enfermera me cuidó y apoyó en todo hasta que pude sentirme mejor otra vez. Por suerte cuando me llevaron aquí tenía mi mochila y pude mensajearme con Shin aunque solía mentir ocultando que estaba en el hospital, estuve dos semanas ahí y ya la mayoría de mis moretones habían desaparecido.

\- Kaiko, muchas gracias por cuidarme tanto todo este tiempo.- le agradecí con una reverencia y le sonreí.-  
\- No es nada, para eso estoy.- me tocó el hombro.- solo recuerda ser fuerte.-  
\- Si.- dije abriendo la puerta principal del hospital.- Adiós.- dije yéndome al fin a casa.-  
\- Hasta pronto.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	21. Chapter 21

**TOORU  
**  
Nada mejoró.  
Todo iba de mal en peor y yo ya no sabía que hacer.  
Esas dos semanas en el hospital fueron como unas bellas vacaciones, rendí mis exámenes atrasados, había empezado noviembre y ya hacía mucho frío. Para que mentir, en esos exámenes me fue del asco, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo como esto, mi rendimiento perfecto bajó, no me podía concentrar por el miedo constante que tenía a que me golpearan.

Esto era un perfecto desastre, lo peor es que apenas llegué a la escuela me volvieron a golpear, los docentes no hacían nada por defenderme, ni los profesores, ni el director, hasta ellos eran unos malditos homofóbicos, ya me advirtieron que si me defendía me suspenderían una semana sin importar las razones que diera y que si se repetía sería cada vez mas tiempo hasta recibir una expulsión. Y si recibía una suspensión llamarían a mi familia para avisarles de todo, no quería que sucediera eso, sería una decepción para ellos.

Me dirigía hacia mi trabajo, iba a salir de la escuela cuando volvieron a interceptarme, mas de 5 chicos que solo buscaban dañarme, ahora venían menos porque notaron que ya no me resistía, dejé mi mochila a un lado y dejé que hicieran lo que quisiesen, ya no lo soportaba mas, uno me golpeó la cara, otro el estómago, tan fuerte que me arrodille y me quedé sin aire, una patada en la cabeza me botó al suelo boca abajo y empezaron a golpearme y patearme entre todos, sentí mucho dolor, más que otras veces, quizá una de mis costillas se rompió, lloré de la impotencia, no pude quedarme mas de brazos cruzados, agarré la mano de uno y lo tiré al suelo, aprovechando la impresión de todos me levanté con dificultar, golpeé a uno en la cara botándolo al suelo, esquivé los golpes y patadas de los demás peleando con ellos hasta que los derroté, tomé mi mochila pero caí arrodillado al suelo. Los docentes al ver el alboroto me llevaron ante el director, que obviamente cumpliendo sus amenazas me suspendió una semana y llamó a mis padres, ahora solo faltaba esperar lo peor.

Fui al baño a aplicarme el maquillaje para tapar los horribles moretones que me habían hecho, no pude tapar el corte que me provocaron en la ceja por lo que me puse una curita, me sentía débil, caminé hasta llegar a mi trabajo e intenté poner mi mejor cara para atender a los clientes. Llevaba casi media hora trabajando y cada vez me sentía más y más débil, atendí una mesa donde había una pareja de ancianos.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Qué desea ordenar?.- dije tratando de poner mi mejor sonrisa a pesar del dolor en mi cara y en todo el cuerpo en general. El señor me miraba demasiado, comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.-  
\- Nada.-  
\- ¿Eh?.- me desconcertó su respuesta.-  
\- No dejaré que me atienda un maricón afeminado que usa maquillaje.- abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿de verdad exageré tanto con la base? Los moretones eran tan grandes y profundos que creo que me puse de más.-  
\- ¿De que habla?.- dije haciéndome el desentendido.-  
\- No se haga el estúpido conmigo, Isabel nos vamos.- le dijo a su esposa que me miraba con lastima.-  
\- Pero aun no hemos comido.- reclamó ella.-  
\- Dije que nos vamos.- se levantó y la tomó del brazo sacándola del restaurante, por suerte la mesa donde estaban ellos estaba alejada de las demás y al parecer nadie escuchó la discusión con el cliente. El jefe se dirigió hacia mi extrañado.  
\- ¿Y a ese señor que le sucedió?.-  
\- Ah nada, solo no quiso pedir, no le gustó el menú.- mentí.-  
\- Que lastima.- dijo y me miró fijamente.- te noto pálido ¿Estás enfermo?.-  
\- N-No jefe, solo me siento algo débil.- mentí otra vez.-  
\- Es mejor que te tomes el día libre, no quisiera que te desmayaras y alarmaras a mis clientes.- dijo retirándose, no me gustó su comentario pero me alegró que me dejara ir, cada vez me sentía peor.-  
\- Ah gracias jefe.- le dije para luego ir a los camarines donde me cambie la ropa por mi uniforme con mi abrigo y bufanda encima y caminé sin rumbo fijo.-

Comencé a pensar en Shinnosuke, en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, se me escapó una sonrisa... pero luego recordé todo lo que he pasado estos meses solo, golpes, los insultos, lo humillado que me sentía con todo esto, y todo me llevaba a una persona, Shinnosuke, maldecía el día en que me enamoré de él, por su culpa estoy pasando por todo esto, porque hizo que me enamorara de él y jamás pude olvidarlo desde que éramos niños, jamás lo olvidé... Llegué a un parque, me senté en una banca pero a los minutos comenzó a llover, ya no me importaba me quedé ahí cuando de repente recibí una llamada.  
De mi papá. Tragué saliva muy asustado de lo que mi padre me diría y contesté.

\- Hola.- dije evitando que se notaran mis emociones.-  
\- ¿Qué significa esto?¿Es cierto todo lo que dijo el profesor? Que te peleas con los demás alumnos, que faltas a clases y que tu rendimiento escolar ha bajado.- dijo con un tono de voz muy frío y cruel que jamás había escuchado de él.-  
\- Padre yo...- empecé a hablar pero él me interrumpió.-  
\- Y no me digas padre, no soy tu padre ni tu eres mi hijo, no sabiendo que eres un asqueroso homosexual y depravado, yo no tengo un hijo gay.- empecé a derramar lagrimas por sus palabras tan crueles, sabía que pasaría esto, que mi padre reaccionaría de esta forma ¿Por qué todos me odiaban?¿Por qué me tocó vivir todo esto?¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de Shin?.- Además te voy a desheredar, ya veré quien es digno de tomar mi lugar en la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo construí.- abrí muy grande mis ojos, ¿no lo dirá en serio o si?.- Y otra cosa mas, olvídate de que pagaré tu educación, no gastaré dinero en alguien sin moral que mas encima me da unas calificaciones mediocres, a fines de diciembre dejaré de pagar tus estudios, lo digo muy enserio.- tenía tanta vergüenza, rabia y tristeza.-  
\- ¡Pues bien!¡ Haz lo que quieras con ese mugroso dinero que tienes, no lo necesito!¡YO PUEDO MANTENERME SOLO Y VIVIR COMO SE ME PLAZCA!¡¿Y SABES QUE MÁS?!¡MI EDUCACIÓN ME VALE UN COMINO, DEBÍ HACERLE CASO A SHINNOSUKE Y DEJAR DE PREOCUPARME TANTO POR ESTAS TONTERÍAS!.- le grité con lagrimas en los ojos que no dejaban de caer y confundirse con la lluvia.- Al final todo el esfuerzo que hice para que te enorgullecieras de mi nunca lo viste porque siempre fui demasiado perfecto...- mi padre no decía ni una sola palabra, parece que le sorprendió demasiado mi reacción.- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA!¡JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ ESTO Y SI MAMÁ ESTÁ DE ACUERDO CONTIGO TAMPOCO LA PERDONO A ELLA NI MENOS QUERRÉ VERLA!¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA LOS DOS!.- corté la llamada e iba a estrellar el celular contra el suelo de la rabia pero recibí otra llamada, era Shin, contesté.-  
\- ¿Qué quieres?.- contesté de mala gana.-  
\- ¡Hola Kazama!... ¿te pasa algo?.- creo que mi voz sonó algo gangosa por el llanto.-  
\- Nada... solo déjame en paz.-  
\- ¿Eh?.-  
\- ¡Eso, que me dejes en paz!¡¿Es tan difícil?!,¡Es todo tu maldita culpa y no dejas de molestarme!.- mi voz sonó bastante quebradiza por el llanto.-  
\- Pero Tooru ¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué me tratas así?.- dijo Shin claramente dolido, no quería hablar con él más, solo deseaba desaparecer, empecé a sentirme muy mareado.-  
\- ¡¿Y me preguntas qué sucede?!¡Todo lo que me está pasando es tu maldita culpa!.- empecé a sollozar.- ¡Te odio!¡No quiero volver a verte!.-  
\- ¿De que hablas,Kazama?¿Qué te sucede?.- no dije nada y alejé mi oreja del celular.- ¡E-Espera, Tooru!.- corté la llamada y ahora si estrellé el celular en la acera rompiéndolo y lo pisoteé con rabia, seguí llorando sintiéndome aun más mareado hasta que vi todo negro.-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
